Joined By One Man
by Star Magick
Summary: Muahahahaha! I am done! That's right! It's *COMPLETE*! I don't think you people will be disappointed!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Sailor Moon for that matter. If I did I would probably be filthy rich!!! 

A.N. Ok, I am going to have to change some major elements to fit my story. First of all, instead of the life span of 1000 years on the moon, I will make it 5000. I know it may seem like a lot, but I have my reasons. Secondly Sailor Cosmos is ChibiChibi when she transformed. That will not be so in my story (you'll see what I mean later on). Thirdly, I'm going to have to change some details of Beryl's attack on the moon kingdom. 

Joined By One Man   
_Prologue_

It was a crisp evening. A full moon had been placed on navy velvet that was the night sky. The stars glittered like diamonds and there was a strange stillness. Anyone would have thought this a normal night, had it not been for the girl who seemed to appear out of nowhere. 

From the moment she arrived, the moon seemed to lose some of it's gleam. The girl would have seemed perfectly normal, if not for the gold crescent on her forehead. She was dressed simply in a white dress. Her blonde hair swept past her waist, and was done in a strange form of pigtails. Her eyes, perhaps her best feature, were a most intense blue 

. She squealed in delight at the sight of the Sakura Trees. Happily, the girl ran over and started dancing under the falling blossoms. 

"I see you enjoy my trees." Said a voice from the shadows. 

The startled girl turned around to see a man emerge from the shadows. His dark navy hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. His blue eyes, much like the girl's, sparkled with laughter. 

The girl's expression turned into one of absolute joy. 

"They are my father's favourite flower," she replied, "you wouldn't happen to have his acquaintance would you?" 

"I think I know of whom you speak," said the man laughing, "It is said he has the most beautiful daughter in the entire galaxy." 

"Oh!" she ran up to him, hugging him fiercely, "How I have missed you!" 

"As have I, my darling Serenity." sighed the man. Then something occurred to him, "Where is your baggage? Are you to leave me right away?" 

"Of course not, my senshi are…" 

"Clow Reed? Cerberus has gotten into the pantry again!" Came a deep voice. 

A man with long silver hair and grey eyes seemed to glide out of the shadows. He was wearing all white and silver. From his back were large white wings. 

"Ah Yue! Just in time!" replied Clow Reed. "May I introduce my daughter, Serenity?" 

________________________________________________________ 

A.N. So what do you think? This is my first fanfiction, so don't be too critical. I know I may suck, but I like it. 


	2. The New Girl

A.N. Ok, sorry but I decided to change it back to 1000 year life span. Also, she may seem like she has too many talents, but when you find out why she has as many as she does, you'll understand. Oh, and in my story, Usagi won't be a klutz. It'll be more like in the manga. You'll find out why later, don't worry! It's all part of the surprise. :-) 

Joined By One Man   
_The New Girl_

"Ok class, settle down." Said Terada-sensei, "As you know, today we will be getting a student teacher from Tomoeda (Did I spell that right?) High School." 

As soon as these words left his mouth, the class filled with excited whispers. There were all sorts of predictions of the person would be like. 

"I hope it's either my brother," whispered Sakura to her friends, "or Yukito." 

"Class, please! Compose yourselves!" Yelled Terada-sensei. "Now our student teacher is a very nice person, with good grades, so I expect you all to be on your best behaviour! You may come in now!" 

A girl of about seventeen walked in. Sakura and her girlfriends gasped. 

The girl had blonde, waist length hair. Her clear complexion reflected her naturally pink lips and deep blue eyes. She was smiling very friendly-like at them, which showed them her perfect teeth. She was gorgeous! 

"Hello everyone," said the girl, in a very sweet sounding voice, "My name is Tsukino Usagi. You have no need to be formal with me, so you may all call me Usagi-chan." 

"Hello Usagi-chan!" the class responded. 

"Usagi will be working with us for about two months for a class in her school. You should feel very lucky to have such a kind girl helping you. Oh! Look at the time! Well everyone out for recess, unless you would all like to stay in here and learn more about Miss Usagi." 

At that, the bell rang and all the students rushed over to Usagi. All that is, except Syaoran. _I get a funny feeling about her_, thought Syaoran, _it's the same feeling I got with Mizuki-sensei._

Meanwhile, Usagi-chan was having a hard time trying to answer all the questions, especially since she didn't know half of the students' names. 

"Ok, ok, hold up a bit you guys! I'm only human!" said an overwhelmed Usagi, "Could you please state your name, then ask your question. I'll be happy to answer any questions!" She turned to a girl with dark hair and glasses. "You go first please." 

"My name is Yanagizawa Naoko," replied the girl smiling, "and my question is: do you like scary stories?" 

Usagi thought about this a moment before she answered. "Well, I don't really like to think of ghost as things that are out there to scare you. I believe that they are just lost, trying to find their way to the after life, and that they just need help to get there. Even with that said though, I still like the occasional scary story." 

Naoko seemed thoughtful, as though she had never really though about it before. Usagi smiled, then picked a girl with two braided pigtails. 

"Mihara Chiharu," said the girl, "and I was wondering, what is your favourite animal?" 

Without hesitation came the answer, "Bunnies are my favourite animals." Usagi looked at the clock. "We still have time for a few more questions." 

A girl with dark hair came forward and said, "My name is Sasaki Rika, and do you play any instruments?" 

To everyone's surprise, Usagi laughed. Rika-chan looked a little hurt, and Usagi noticed this. "Oh, Sasaki-chan, I wasn't laughing at your question, I was laughing because I play so many instrument sometimes I forget some." Rika-chan looked up as Usagi ticked of fingers for her the instruments she played. "Ok, now let's see. I play: piano, flute, clarinet, harp, violin… what else? I know I'm missing something… oh! Yes, now I remember! The organ. I don't like it that much, so that's why I didn't remember." 

Everyone looked at her in awe. (you know when their face is like !.!? It's so funny!!!!!) 

She pointed to a girl with auburn and emerald-green eyes and the girl stepped forward. 

"Kinomoto Sakura," she said, "and what are your hobbies and/or talents?" 

"Wow, another hard question. Well I like to paint, sing, do martial arts, umm, roller-blade, figure skate, dance, swim, cook, play volleyball, write and read. Mind you, I wouldn't say I'm good at all of those but, I think I'm okay. By the way," she continued, "are you related to Kinomoto Touya?" 

She blushed, "Yes, he's my brother." 

"Thought so. I heard him talking about you to Tsukishiro Yukito." Usagi smiled, "He's in my Japanese class." 

Just then the bell rang. Recess was over. The kids all groaned and went back to their desks as Terada-sensei walked in. 

"Tsukino-san, why don't you sit in the back behind Li Syaoran?" 

Usagi-chan smiled happily and said, "O.k." She walked to the back of the class and sat behind Syaoran. 

_This is going to get interesting,_ thought Usagi.   


* * *

A.N. Ok, I know not a lot happened in this chapter, but it was the first time they met, and some of the stuff in this chapter will come in useful later! Again, this is my first fanfiction. Pls Don't be too critical.   
P.s. No, I am not Japanese, so if I got grammar or something wrong, I am really sorry. I tried my best! 


	3. The Warrior

A.N. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! They made me feel all warm inside!! Ok, I have a request to make this a Serenity + Yue story. I've thought about two possible couples: either Serenity + Yue, or Serenity + Touya. I don't know which!! In your reviews please give me your opinions (either way she's close to Sakura, which is kinda what I intended). Anyways, let's get on with the story! 

**Joined By One Man**

_The Warrior_

"Ok class, this page for homework!" cried Terada-sensei as the kids ran out the door. 

Usagi giggled. It was the end of her first day as student teacher in Terada-sensei's grade five class. She had quite enjoyed herself. _Maybe I'll be a teacher when I get older,_ she thought, then slapped her hand on her forehead, _wait, what am I thinking. I know perfectly well what I'm going to be when I grow up!"_

As she sat on the bench outside, doing up her roller-blades, someone called, "Usagi-chan!!" 

As she looked up, she saw Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo running towards her, followed closely by Li-kun. 

"Oh, hello Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san, Li-kun. What can I do for you?" she smiled. 

"You can call me Sakura-chan." Replied Sakura. 

"Me too!" agreed Tomoyo. 

Li remained silent, and Usagi new why. 

_~Flashback~_

It was math class. Syaoran walked up to where Sakura and Tomoyo were working and tapped them on the shoulder. 

"What do you want Syaoran-kun?" asked Sakura. 

He looked over to where Usagi was helping Yamazaki and Chiharu. "I want you to watch out for her. She's not what she seems." He answered after some time. 

"What do you mean?" responded Sakura looking confused. 

"Can't you feel her aura?" Syaoran was watching Usagi intensely. " It doesn't seem to be very powerful, but it's definitely there." 

Sakura concentrated on Usagi, sure enough, she felt a very light pink aura around the girl. 

As if sensing someone was watching her, Usagi looked up. She saw Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran watching her and smiled at them. _I better be careful around them,_ she thought, _they can sense my aura._

_I don't trust her._ Syaoran thought at the exact same moment. 

_~End of Flashback~_

"So what did you want with me?" asked Usagi. 

"How was your first day as a student teacher?" Tomoyo and Sakura asked excitedly. 

"It was great thanks!" replied Usagi, touched that they cared, "But if you guys don't mind, I have to go home and cook dinner. I can't go as far as the gate with you guys though." She smiled. (Kinda like Eriol don't you think? LOL) 

"O.k." 

As they reached the gate, Usagi turned to say good-bye, when someone yelled, "Hey kaijuu!" (guess who!) 

She turned and saw two guys on bikes. One of them had black hair and dark brown eyes. The other had a bluish-grey hair, glasses and was currently eating a meat bun. 

"Touya, I'm not a kaijuu!" cried Sakura and stomped her foot. Usagi, Tomoyo and Syaoran sweat dropped. 

"Hello Kinomoto-san, Tsukishiro-san." Said Usagi politely. 

"Oh hey Tsukino-san," answered Touya, "have you been assigned to my sister's class?" 

"Yes I have." 

After talking for about ten minutes, she politely apologized and left for the market. She had a few things to pick up to make stir-fry for dinner._ I remember when I didn't have to do this._ she thought. 

After paying for her groceries, she headed back to her apartment, just a couple blocks from the market. When she got home, she unloaded and started chopping vegetables. Everything was going smoothly (I know, how unlike Usagi) when… 

She felt it! It was nearby. She ran out the door, and the vegetables lay forgotten. 

_ ~*~*~*~*~_

Kinomoto Fujitaka was walking across the campus towards the parking lot. He was late getting out because his department had just found some ancient artwork that. Codes where written all over them, but they could not be deciphered. He sighed. 

He was about five meters from his car when a man with blonde hair, dressed in a black ensemble appeared out of nowhere. Even stranger was that he was floating mid-air. 

"W-who… w-what are y-you?" stammered Fujitaka. 

The man snickered, "Your worst nightmare. Get him Knurlier!" ( I just made up a monster) 

A monster that looked like a Cyclops came out of the shadows. He had a strange mark on one hand and a spiked club in the other ran towards Fujitaka. 

Fujitaka stumbled backwards, trying to get away from the approaching monster. Before he had time to react, the monster pointed the mark on his hand towards Fujitaka's heart. 

All at once, Mr. Kinomoto felt pain like never before. It seemed his heart was being pulled from his body. He screamed in agony. 

There was a swift flash of silver and black. The pain in Fujitaka's chest lessened a bit. He looked up just in time to see the monster slam into a tree. He looked to his saviour who was partially hidden in shadows. 

"Are you alright?" asked the person stepping out of the shadows. Fujitaka gasped. 

It was a woman! 

A.N. So that's chapter three. What do you think? Please review and thanks for the ones so far!!!! 


	4. Minako's Key

A.N. Ok, I tried to make the last one really mysterious to get more reviews, but it doesn't seem to be working L. Anyways, I saw a picture of Usagi on this website, and I knew I wanted to use it in my fic. It's a little hard to describe but I'll try. The site isn't working right now, but I'll give the address to you when it is! Happy Reading! 

**Joined By One Man**

_Minako's Key_

"Are you alright?!?" repeated the woman harshly. 

Fujitaka replied, "My, chest. It hurts!" 

After saying this he looked at the woman, and realized she was about Touya's age. Her ankle length hair was silver and done up in a strange form of pigtails. There were hearts at the top, and from them, flowed the rest of her hair (think of ChibiChibi). It suited her for her eyes were a beautiful blue. She wore a strange outfit too. She had a star on the middle of her chest, with wings flowing from it, so as to look like a bow. She has a navy-grey skirt, with a flap of multi-coloured material. She had a cape attached to her top, and silver shoes with little wings. In her hand was a staff, on which was a star with wings, and, perhaps strangest of all, on her forehead, there was a star. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" yelled the man with the blonde hair, "You ruined everything!" 

The woman shifted her gaze to the man, slightly smirking. 

"Oh, sorry. I guess that was kind of rude of me," she said sarcastically, "but you owe me big time…Jedite." 

"How do you know me, and what could I possibly owe you." He responded coolly, though his eyes betrayed him. In them, there was a tiny glint of fear. 

"Think really hard, it'll come to you." Jedite remained silent. "No? Then I'll have to refresh your memory. A hundred years ago, you led an attack on my home, am I right?" 

Jedite seemed to ponder this a moment, then he went white. "No, no. You can't be! There is no possible way you could've survived…. No way!!" 

"Oh, but I did" she cried, "I lived when everyone I love died. And at the hands of you and your queen, I might add. Now you come prancing in here, trying to take the one thing that will put an end to it all?!? How dare you!" 

By this time, Fujitaka was extremely confused. _What would they all want with me?_ he wondered. 

"Silence!" he yelled, "Knurlier, finish her off, and get what we came for!" And with that he disappeared. 

The monster charged at the woman, but she dodged easily. "Now to finish you off!" She yelled, "Cosmic Star Beam!!" 

There was a flash of light. The monster was gone. 

_~*~*~*~_

~Sakura's P.O.V.~ 

Sakura jumped up from her desk. "Kero-chan, do you feel that?" I asked. 

"Feel what?" 

"Dad is in trouble!" I said, as I grabbed her cards and cell-phone. I used the fly card trying to fly towards her father's aura, Cerberus following her closely. I dialled Syaoran's number and held the phone up to my ear. 

"Hello?" she heard him ask. 

"Syaoran, my father's in trouble! His aura is at the university campus!" 

"I'll be right over!" 

I got to the campus just in time to see Syaoran run towards her. We nodded at each other and ran towards his presence. 

When we came to an opening in the trees, they saw Fujitaka laying on the ground, a woman standing in front of him. Then, in horror, we saw a monster charge at the woman. I started to use a card but there was no need; the woman dodged the monster easily. Then, I heard her say: 

"How to finish you off!" She pointed her index finger at her forehead, then at the monster and yelled, "Cosmic Star Beam!" 

There was a flash of bright light, so I had to cover my eyes. When I finally looked up, the monster was gone, and the woman was kneeling beside my father. I looked up at Syaoran who looked a bit surprised. When I looked back at my father and the woman, her hand was on my father's chest, and it was glowing. I saw the glowing recede, and my father go limp. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!?" I yelled and ran out of the bushes. Syaoran raced after me. 

_~*~*~*~_

(Normal P.O.V.) 

The woman walked over to Fujitaka. "Are you ok?" she asked. 

Fujitaka wanted to ask what she was, but settled on: "Who are you?" 

She woman chuckled. "It's true, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Sailor Cosmos." 

"What happened to me? Am I going to die?" asked Fujitaka looking at his chest. 

"Not if I can help it." She said determinedly. "And those creeps who attacked you, they would have killed you to get what they wanted." 

"What do they want?" asked a frightened Fujitaka. 

"If you give me a moment, I'll show you." Looking at Fujitaka's expression, she added, "No it will not kill you. I know a way to get it without killing people." 

She kneeled next to him, placed her hand on his heart, closed her eyes and concentrated. A few seconds later, her had started to glow. "Do not move." She said as Fujitaka squirmed. (Can you blame him?) He immediately felt a tickling sensation in his chest. In a few moments, it was over, and Sailor Cosmos hand closed around something. She held it up so he could not see and said: "Minako…" 

Then she turned to him, put her hands over his eyes and said, "Forget." Fujitaka immediately Fujitaka feel into a deep sleep. She smiled and was about to get up when she heard someone yell: 

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!?" 

Sailor Cosmos looked and saw Sakura running towards her, a pink staff in her hands. Syaoran followed her closely. 

"I took back what was mine to begin with." Stated the Sailor Soldier. 

"And what might that be?" asked Syaoran angrily. 

"That," Cosmos replied, "is none of your concern." 

"Is he dead?" Sakura whimpered. 

"Just sleeping. He'll be a bit exhausted in the morning, and he won't remember tonight. You might want to make him stay home for a few days." 

"Don't boss her around!" yelled Syaoran as he studied her closely. Her aura was silver, as was her hair, even thought she looked to be a teenager. He pulled out his sword. "Duel me know!" he commanded. 

"Maybe some other time." Replied Sailor Cosmos as she jumped onto a nearby wall. And before she jumped away, they could just hear her say: 

"Thank you Kinomoto Fujitaka." 

_~*~*~*~_

Usagi walked into her apartment, shut the door behind her and leaned on it, looking and the item in her palm. It was a key… with the Venus symbol on it. 

_Oh Minako, I will get you, the others, and my kingdom back, if it's the last thing I do._ she thought, as she sat down on the floor, thinking about that fateful day. 

___________________________________________ 

A.N. Ohhh, cliffhanger! I know, I'm mean, but you'll just have to wait till the next chapter comes out. In case you haven't noticed, I've been working my buns off over here. I get home from school, do my homework, then spend most of the nigh typing. My fingers are starting to hurt! Anyways, the next chapter will be out soon, so not to worry. 


	5. That Fateful Day

A.N. Okay, this chapter is a memory, that is why it is in italics. Like I said, I'm going to have to change a few details to fit my story. Oh! I got that website for the picture! (ChibiChibi is not going to be in my story): 

http://www.ap.net.hk/~alexhui/sailormoon/smoon9702.jpg 

**Joined By One Man**

_That Fateful day_

_It was a grand evening. Anyone who was anyone was there. Yes, that's the memory I wake up to most nights. _

That night, my mother threw a grand masked ball. The other princesses were there as well, but I doubt anyone was having as grand a time as I. 

We had just sat down to dinner, and oh! What a feast it was! Only the most exquisite foods. Everyone was laughing and having a gay time. There was not a single care in the world. 

But that was all going to change… 

From outside, there was a loud explosion, followed by a terrible laugh. My senshi and I transformed at once, and ran outside to help the army. What I saw there sent chills down my spine. 

There, prepared for battle, were the men of Earth. From the youngest of the young, to the oldest the planet had to offer…they were all there. 

They started the attack, and though I did not want to, I had to fight. My heart was breaking with every attack I threw. I loved the Earth, and I could not bear to be harming it's peoples. 

Probably sensing my grief, I heard an evil laugh. I looked up to see the cause of the war, of all the death and misery, Queen Beryl. A name that still causes me to clench my fists in rage. She was standing on a fallen column, her four generals; Jadeite, Malachite, Zoicite and Nephrite, standing beside her looking smug. I was about to attack, when my mother's voice rippled through my mind. 

'Daughter, and senshi, report to the sacred shrine.' 

I ignored her commands. All I was thinking about was getting revenge. 

'Senshi, if you care for my daughter, or the peace of the galaxy, take her and come to the shrine now!' 

I felt the hands of my four best friends grab me and drag me along. I tried to struggle, but the odds were four to one. I let them take me. 

Once at the shrine, my mother told us of a way to live, a way to make sure the kingdom would be restored; a fusion. A fusion of the four inner senshi to me. In other words, they would disappear. 

I immediately dismissed the idea. How could I let my friends become part of me? That would be too hard. I would not get to see their smiling faces, or go on picnics, or do anything of that sort. 

When I pointed this out to my mother, she merely stated, that if the war continued, we wouldn't get a chance to do it anyway, that with the fusion, we could separate one day, and bring back the Moon Kingdom. 

My senshi agreed, and I could not convince them to change their minds. My mother started the fusion by chanting a prayer. Outside I could hear the war cries, and smell the stench of death. There was a river of blood moving steadily across the marble floor. I shuddered. 

After the prayer, my mother took out the ginzuishou and preformed the fusion. There was a flash of brilliant white light and when I looked up, my senshi had disappeared. My mother was smiling in triumph. I felt like screaming. I could feel my spirit mixing with theirs. I was a new person. 

My physical appearance had changed as well. I was no longer Sailor Moon. I was now Sailor Cosmos. I felt their strength rushing through my veins. Now I could defeat that wicked Beryl. 

Sensing what I was thinking, my mother told me that there would be another time for such things, and that I must lock the people of the Moon in the ginzuishou to save them. She also told me, that after doing this, the crystal would separate into 5 mystic keys. The keys would be placed into the hearts of people close to a person that was in my heart. 

Tearfully I did what I was told, and sealed the kingdom into the crystal. Then, as a great explosion was about to take place, I teleported to Earth. The population soon forgot about that war on the moon. History became legend, and legend became myth. 

I soon realized, that with my long life it would be hard to find a home. I had to keep moving as not to make people suspicious. After about two hundred years of hiding, I sensed the Clow Cards. These were the cards that my father had done his magic with. It was a difficult task to locate them. 

One day, I felt the power of the cards, vanish. Were my father's magic should have been, there was another's. I was flabbergasted. I decided to check it out for myself. 

I was on my way to Japan. 

_________________________________________ 

A.N. In my story, there is no Prince Edymion, Tuxedo Kamen, or in short Marmoru. I'm sorry to all you fans out there! Anyways, I took the advice, and put the story in Sailor Moon Crossovers. Tx for all the reviews!!!! 'Till next time! 

P.S. I'm sorry the chapter is so short! 


	6. Recollections

A.N. Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I love getting reviews! I was kinda shocked though. I got more reviews in one day than in like 2 weeks! *shrugs* Oh well… On with the story! 

P.S. I changed the link in the last chapter. Sorry 'bout the mix up! 

**Joined By One Man**

_Recollections_

Usagi woke up in a cold sweat, tears streaming down her cheek. 

_Every time I remember that night, I choke up._ she thought, And I remember them almost every night. I hate being alone! She looked to the at Minako's key on her bedside table. _Like I said, we will all be together again._ She looked at the clock and decided it was time to get up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So this woman kneeled over your father, there was a flash of bright light, and your father fell unconscious?" asked Tomoyo incredulously. 

Sakura and Syaoran nodded. 

"Wow, that's tense." Came Tomoyo's reply. 

"Yeah, and she wore the strangest outfit too." Sakura thought out loud, "It was kind of like a sailor suit, but with stars and a cape." 

"And she had strong magical powers. Maybe stronger than Sakura's." Syaoran frowned. 

"What did Kero have to say about her?" asked Tomoyo. 

Sakura looked at her friend, "He didn't say anything. He just looked thoughtful. It was kind of like he was trying to remember something." (Hint Hint, Nudge Nudge) 

The bell rang and the three friends headed into class. Usagi was already there, (I know, it's unbelievable!) and she was talking to Eriol. They were both smiling. 

"Ohayoo gozaimasu Usagi-chan! Hiiragizawa-kun!" Sakura said rushing over to them. Syaoran just scowled. (hee hee) 

"What are you two talking about?" asked Sakura cheerfully. "England." They both chorused. 

"Oh!" exclaimed Sakura, "Are you from England too Usagi-chan?" 

"No, but my father used to live there. I'd go visit him during the summer. I spent the winter with my mother." 

"Used to?" asked Tomoyo, interested. 

Usagi face faltered for a moment, grief showing in her eyes. "He died along time ago." She spaced out for a moment, before realising what she was doing. She suddenly smiled again. "I just remembered, I have to help Terada-sensei." With that she left. 

The four watched her retreating back. They all felt sorry for the cheerful student teacher. 

Soon, the class started and everything was uneventful. Though, the whole time, Usagi could feel Syaoran watching her. It was unsettling. 

_Please don't know who I am!_ she prayed silently. 

Syaoran however, did suspect something. 

_Her aura, and the woman's aura are familiar,_ thought Syaoran, _but they're not identical. Could the mysterious woman be a relative of Usagi?_ He looked over at the smiling teenager. _I will find out who you really are._

The day went on, and soon suppertime was fast approaching. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the sacred shrine, a familiar woman gazed at the moon. 

_She's here._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sailor Cosmos stood on a tall building over-looking the city. She felt a familiar presence, but could not quite place it. It was ancient, yet youthful at the same time. A most peculiar matter indeed… 

There was a sudden jolt of energy in her heart. She recognized it as Mars' power. There was another key nearby. _But where is it coming from?_ she wondered, _Think! If I were a person representing Mars where would I be?_ Then it hit her! At a temple! She hurried of towards the Mizuki family temple. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How dare you bring such evil to such a holy place?!?" asked Mizuki Kaho, "This is a place of prayer, not violence!" 

The man laughed. "I don't follow the rules of mere humans! I have power greater than you can imagine!" 

"You are from the Negaverse." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. 

"My you are clever." Said the man sarcastically, "Too bad I have to kill you. Arcanum, get that key!!" 

A spider-woman approached Kaho, though surprisingly Kaho didn't look frightened. 

"Stop right there!" came a voice. "You will not kill this woman!" 

"Shut up Cosmos. You do know, that even if by some miracle you get this key, the Negaverse will prevail!" 

A woman with a strange outfit came into the light. She smirked, "You know, you're dumber than you look Jadeite." 

"Arcanum, kill her and get that key!!" said Jadeite disappearing. 

The monster launched itself at Sailor Cosmos with all it's strength. Cosmos did a high kick and Arcanum went pummelling backwards. "You're done!" the woman stated. "Cosmic Star Beam!" 

The flash made Kaho cover her eyes. When the light faded away, she looked up to see a woman of about nineteen looking up at her. 

I looked into the woman's brown eyes. They were so familiar. I could taste the memory on the tip of my tongue. Suddenly everything clicked. 

"Kaho?" 

______________________________________________ 

A.N. Okay, I'm going to try to find another Cosmos link. Sorry about the mixup. As for the fav. animal thing, in my story the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. Her fav. animals are now cats in memory of Luna and Artemis. On another note: 

TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!!! YAY!!!

Well have a nice weekend! 


	7. A Secret is Revealed

A.N. Thanks for all the birthday wishes! I am now turning fourteen. Ok, I have been reading your suggestions, and I will try to write longer chappies. It's just that, I write the chapters off the top of my head. I mean, I've been planning on how to do it, but not in written format. Oh! Please check out my new story: _The School Of Cosmos_. Thanks. For those of you who don't know, Mizuki Kaho was Sakura's math teacher; you know the one with red hair, brown eyes? Enough chit chat, on with the story! 

**Joined By One Man**

_A Secret is Revealed_

"I wondered when I would be seeing you, Serenity." Replied Kaho. 

Cosmos, or should I say, Serenity's eyes filled with tears. It had been so long since she had seen her sensei. At least two hundred years. One question remained. 

"Kaho-sensei, how can it be that you're still alive? I mean shouldn't you be dead by now?" asked Cosmos. 

Kaho laughed, "Of course I should. In fact I did die, but I was reincarnated. I could sense your aura approaching Japan, and I decided to come back." 

"Back?" 

"The first time I came was about a year ago." Stated Kaho, "I had to help the CardCaptor become the master of the Cards." 

"What?!" exclaimed Cosmos, "Someone's the master of my father's cards?!?! How can this be? Who is it?" 

"I cannot tell you at this time," replied Kaho, "but you will find out sooner or later." 

"I rather it be sooner." Pouted Cosmos. (Usagi is still in there everybody!) 

"Don't worry, your paths will cross," smiled Kaho, "the fates made sure of that." 

"Damn the fates." Cried Cosmos, "It's their fault I'm in this predicament!" 

"So, it's true then? The Moon Kingdom was destroyed?" Cosmos nodded, "Oh! My poor Serenity! What a terrible thing to have to live through!" Kaho held out her arms and Cosmos ran into them. They stood, just hugging each other for a long time. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura and Tomoyo were walking home, when Sakura felt a familiar aura. _It's that woman again!_ She realised. 

"Tomoyo, she's here!" shouted Sakura to her friend, as she ran towards the Temple. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran was practicing with his sword when he felt strong magical energies. He lost concentration, and nearly cut his hand off. _There's no time for this now!_ He thought. Syaoran changed into his robes, grabbed his sword and nearly ran over Wei as he ran out the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kero was napping on Sakura's pillow. He bolted awake as he felt a strong silver aura. Hmmm, that feels so familiar, and yet I can't place it! Who is it coming from? He thought. 

He flew out the open window, reverted to his powerful form, and followed the aura. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yukito was walking down the street towards his house, when he felt very tired. He began to fall backwards, but a pair of white wings enveloped him. He started to glow. When the wings drew back, the person was no longer Yukito, it was a man with long silver hair, wearing white and silver clothes. From his back sprouted white wings. 

_There is an unfamiliar aura!_ He thought, _My mistress my be in danger!_

He lifted of the ground, and flew off in search of the power. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two women pulled away from their embrace. Cosmos looked into the eyes of her favourite teacher. Realizing what she must do, she averted her gaze. 

"I guess you know why I'm here then." Cosmos said quietly. 

Kaho nodded. "You are free to take what belongs to you. I know you miss your friends very much." 

"You will fall into a deep sleep." 

"I know the risks Serenity. You do not have to inform me." Replied Kaho. 

"Lie down then." Kaho did as she was told. Cosmos kneeled beside her and placed a hand on her chest. It began to glow silver. "Kaho, I will not be able to visit you often, but I will try." Kaho nodded again. The teacher's eyes began to close. The light brightened. Soon there was a little key in her hand with the symbol of Mars. _Rae's key._ She thought, _I'm so sorry Kaho-sensei!_ She leaned over and gave her old friend a kiss on the forehead. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The CardCaptor gang all arrived at the Mizuki family temple at the same time (don't ask me how!). 

"Did you guys feel the aura too?" asked Sakura. Syaoran, Cerberus and Yue all nodded. "It's that woman. Let's go find out who or what she is!" 

The gang all ran towards the sacred Sakura tree. There on the ground was Mizuki-sensei and the woman. To everyone's surprise, the crying girl planted a kiss on the sensei's forehead. 

"Did you do to her what you did to Mr. Kinomoto?" yelled Syaoran. "Did you hurt her as well?" 

The girl looked up shocked. She didn't seemed to sense them approaching. 

"Syaoran!" scolded Sakura, "My father wasn't hurt, just tired!" Syaoran blushed. "Who are you?" asked the emerald-eyed fourth grader. 

"That isn't important. Now if you don't mind I'm going to leave." Said the woman, turning her back on them. 

"No, you're not!" Syaoran summoned his sword and charged at Cosmos. Just before he reached her, she spun around and held out her hand. A sword appeared in her hand. She blocked Syaoran's attack. 

"As descendents of the great Clow Reed, I would have thought you learned not to attack whilst your opponents back is turned." 

Everyone looked at the woman in shock. Syaoran dropped his sword. How did she know about Clow Reed? Syaoran asked her suspiciously, "How do _you_ know about Clow Reed?" 

The girl smirked. "That's for me to know." She turned to Sakura and said, "And I suppose you are the cards' new master." She glanced at Cerberus and Yue. 

Now Yue was mad, "State your name, and tell us how you know about the cards and about Clow Reed!" 

"My name is Cosmos. Sailor Cosmos." The girl said to Yue, with an unknown emotion in her eyes. "The reason I know about the cards is simple. I knew Clow Reed's daughter." 

She jumped onto the wall and disappeared into the night sky. 

Sakura turned to Cerberus and Yue and asked, "Clow Reed had a daughter?" 

"Yes." The two guardians answered together. Yue then said, "I should be getting Yukito home." He flew away. 

"What's with him?" asked Tomoyo. 

"It's quite simple actually." Said Cerberus, "He fell in love with Clow Reed's daughter." 

______________________________ 

A.N. I mad this chapter about a page longer than I usually do, so I hope you like it! If you're wondering why Sailor Cosmos said she knew Clow Reed's daughter instead of is Clow Reed's daughter, it's because she's not just Serenity anymore. But when Kaho was talking to her, she was talking to the Serenity part specifically. Just to clear that up. Have a great day! 


	8. Memories of a Summer Love

A.N. Sorry I took such a long time to get this chappie up. On top of making sure all the hints were there, I got sick with pleurisy (I dunno if that's how you spell it, but it's a lung infection that hurts like hell) and I have to practise for a concert on Thursday. My friends ditched my and I'm the only clarinet that can play a certain part! Urg…Anyways on with the story. 

**Joined By One Man**

_Memories of a Summer Love_

Yue sat on the top of Yukito's house thinking of the past. Little did he know, a silver haired warrior was having the same memories… 

~*~*~ Memory ~*~*~

(Yue P.O.V.) 

"Ah Yue! Just in time!" replied Clow Reed. "May I introduce my daughter, Serenity?" 

Serenity curtsied, "It's a pleasure. Father speaks of you and Cerberus often." 

I tried to bite back my shock. My master had a child? Why had he never mentioned her? "Likewise." I heard myself say. 

"Anyways, father as I was saying…" the girl continued, but I didn't listen. I was too busy inspecting the girl. I had to admit, she was attractive, though she looked nothing like master. 

There was a flash of bright light. When I opened my eyes, there were four girls standing in front of Clow and Serenity. They were all wearing sailor-like costumes in various colours. 

(Serenity P.O.V.) 

"Could you minimize the flash?" I said, irritated. "I think I'm going blind!" Minako, Makoto, Ami and Rae laughed and apologized. "Well anyways, this is my father." I gestured to the man beside me. "Father, these are my senshi. The one in the orange is Minako, blue is Ami, red is Rae and green is Makoto." 

"It's nice to meet you girls," smiled Father. 

"Oh and I almost forgot, that's Yue." I pointed to the winged man. Seeing the girls drooling, I cleared my throat. They all stopped staring and took my trunks out of their sub-space pockets. They were about to leave when Minako turned around. 

"Now hime," she stated seriously, "you are not to use the broach unless you're in mortal danger." 

"Minako!" I whined. 

"Promise me Serenity!" 

"Fine," as she turned around to leave, I yelled out, "and don't call me hime!!!" 

They smiled waved and were gone. 

"I suppose this broach is the work of your mother?" asked my still smiling father. 

I sighed, "Yes, she made it for me." My stomach growled. "Can we go eat?" 

"Of course." Father laughed. "Let's go!" 

"What about my trunks?" I asked looking over my shoulder to where my trunks should've been but weren't. 

"They're already in your room. Now, let's go eat!" replied my father. 

* * * 

The days of summer were quickly passing. In fact, it had been a month since the girl had arrived. Every morning Serenity would be taught magic by her father. When they were done, the girl liked nothing more than to frolic in the gardens, often accompanied by Cerberus. The two had become very good friends. 

Yue on the other hand was having a hard time adjusting to the change in regiment. It seemed to him that Clow Reed was spending too much time with his daughter. 

Though, as hard as he tried to ignore it, he continually found himself gazing at the girl, admiring her eyes and smile. 

One day, Clow Reed summoned the three to his study. "I have urgent business in Hong Kong. I must leave immediately." He said. "Cerberus will join me while Yue watches over Serenity." 

"But Master!" objected Yue, "I feel I would be of more use to you!" 

"No Yue," replied Clow, "I think it would be wisest for you to stay." Yue bowed his head in defeat. 

"Father, why do you have to go?" asked Serenity. "I only have another month before I must return to the moo-home." She mentally scolded herself. She wasn't supposed to mention the Moon Kingdom or the Silver Alliance. 

Yue looked at her suspiciously. _What was she going to say?_ he wondered. 

Clow looked at his daughter. He knew she had almost slipped up. He also knew it was just a matter of time before her secret was out. Clow put on a mysterious smile. "Cerberus and I leave tomorrow at noon. I trust you two to keep out of mischief while I'm gone." (A.N. Yue in mischief? *_*) 

"Yes father." 

"Yes master." 

* * * 

Serenity watched her father and Cerberus disappear. She wasn't exactly thrilled to be staying with Yue, even if he was cute, mysterious and his eyes… 

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the emotions that seemed to engulf her. "So what should we do today?" Serenity asked the moon guardian. He turned his head away. The girl shrugged. "Well, if you need me I'll be in the gardens reading." She picked up her book (The Secret Garden) and headed to the gardens. 

_The nerve!_ thought Serenity. _He ignored me! Like I wasn't even there!_

She came up to her favourite Sakura tree. She climbed up the trunk, book in hand, snagging her dress on the branches. 

_If Michiru saw me now, she'd have a heart attack_ noted Serenity. 

She found a wide branch and positioned herself on it. She opened her book, getting lost in the story. She barely noticed when she fell asleep. 

Long hours passed since Clow Reed and Cerberus had left. It was beginning to grow dark and Serenity still had not returned to the house. Yue was getting worried. 

_Only because she's master's daughter,_ Yue told himself, but deep down he knew that he had grown fond of the golden haired beauty. He decided to go look for her. 

As soon as he entered the gardens, he sensed her pink aura. Yue followed it to a Sakura tree. As he looked up into the branches, he caught sight of the girls in question. Yue flew up and gently placed the girl into his arms. The sight before him took his breath away. 

Serenity looked so, well, serene. _Like an angel,__ he thought. He mentally smacked himself. He couldn't think such things of his master's daughter. _

The guardian flew to the house. He looked down and saw Serenity snuggling closer to him. Their aura mingled. A peace overcame him. 

Yue reached her window, pulled it open, and stopped inside. As he carefully placed the sleeping girl in her bed, he felt an unknown emotion. Yue carefully brushed a piece of hair from Serenity's face and silently left. 

* * * 

As Serenity awoke, it took a moment for her to realize that she was in her room. How did she get there? 

_Yue_

It was the only possible explanation. She waved her hand and her bureau doors burst open. Out flew a pink dress and it landed on the bench to her desk. 

Serenity quickly fulfilled the task of getting dressed and hurried downstairs. She stopped when she reached the door to the library. A silver aura glowed inside. AS the girl cautiously entered walked into the room, she saw Yue reading a book." 

"Good morning!" said Serenity brightly. 

"Good morning." Said Yue flatly. 

'Err…Thanks for bringing me to my room last night." Said a flushed Serenity. Yue looked at her for a moment, then went back to reading. "Why are you so mysterious?" asked Serenity a bit frustrated with her attempts at conversation 

"Yue looked at her once more. "I draw my power from the moon. The moon is mysterious, therefore so am I." He said. 

"That's a silly answer." Replied Serenity crossing her arms. 

The moon guardian raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?" 

"Because I was born on the moon and I'm no where near as mysterious as you." Replied Serenity matter-of-factly. 

Surprise overcame Yue. _The story of the Moon Kingdom that master tells us are true? Then that means…_ He trailed off when he heard a gasp from Serenity. 

"Oh no!" she cried, "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone! Boy, am I going to get an earful from Rae." She looked over at Yue. "Please don't tell anyone that I'm Princess Serenity!" she pleaded. Then realizing what she had said, she smacked her hand to her forehead. _Well, if he didn't know before, he does now!_ she thought bitterly. 

"I won't tell anyone," said Yue, "but how can master be the father of the moon princess?" 

"He and my mother, Queen Selenity, met about forty years ago. Father didn't know she was lunarian 'till a couple years later, when he found out mother was pregnant with me. He didn't care though. Eventually, only a few months after finding mother was pregnant, they decided it was best if mother returned to her people. They grew apart, for they were never married, but stilled remain good friends." Informed Serenity. 

"That would make you around thirty-five years old." Stated Yue. "You don't look it." 

"That has to do with the long life-span of all the planets' people, save earth." Responded Serenity. 

"I see." 

Serenity's stomach growled. "Looks like I'm hungry. See you later!" With that she skipped off in search of food. (A.N. Good 'ol Usagi.) 

* * * 

Dark was fast approaching as Yue approached Serenity. She was sitting on the edge of the pond, her hand gliding through the clear water. As she looked up at him, the serene girl asked, "Have you ever walked on water?" 

"'It's impossible." Replied Yue. 

"Is that so?" smirked Serenity. She removed her dainty white shoes and stood up. Inching her foot towards the water, she smiled. As her foot lay flat on the surface of the water, and started to put her weight on it, Yue waited for the splash, but it never came. 

Serenity was gracefully walking on water. 

"Would you like to join me Yue?" Serenity asked sweetly, holding out her hand to him. He looked at her sceptically, but took her delicate hand and carefully stepped onto the water. "Now this isn't so bad is it?" asked Serenity. 

Yue felt the heat rise in his cheeks. _Why do I feel like this?_ he wondered. 

"Would you like to dance monsieur?" giggled Serenity. She didn't wait for his answer as she took his hand and slipped his hand around her waist. She then proceeded to place her hand in his and they started waltzing. (A.N. I hate waltzing!) 

"See isn't this fun?" asked Serenity looking into Yue's purpley silver eyes (A.N. what is that colour?). They both stopped dancing. 

_She really is beautiful._ thought Yue. His emotions took over as he looked into her innocent blue eyes. He threw caution to the wind. The moon guardian bent down and pressed his lips against hers. 

The kiss was sweet and gentle, yet it sent a surge of pleasure through Yue. Serenity's lips were as soft as rose petals, and her sent was that of the garden. 

Yue pulled away, ashamed that he had let his feelings get the best of him. "I'm sorry." He mumbled and turned away. 

Serenity touched her lips as she recovered from the shock of being kissed… not that she hadn't enjoyed it. In fact, it was the most incredible thing she had ever felt. Looking at Yue, you could tell he was ashamed and embarrassed. 

Serenity placed a hand on Yue's faraway cheek, turning his head towards her. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again, longer this time. She felt passion surge through her. The moon princess wrapped her arms around his neck, while Yue grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. Their auras mixed together forming a purplish colour. 

When the two pulled apart, Serenity smiled at him and said, "No problem." Serenity led Yue to shore, where she put on her shoes, yawned and whispered., "I think I'm tired." 

Yue nodded and picked her up. The Moon Guardian unfolded his wings and flew towards the house. 

* * * 

Serenity sat up in bed when she felt three auras appear. She knew two of them: the blue one belonged to her father, and the golden one to Cerberus. The other aura, a red one, she did not recognize. Springing out of bed, she dressed herself in a blue dress. Nothing too fancy, but perfect for company. 

The Moon Princess ran towards the staircase, slowing to a walk when she arrived. Her mother had always taught her to be lady-like and dainty. 

Upon entering the lounge (where she sensed the auras), she found her father, Cerberus, Yue and an unknown woman with red hair and brown eyes. (A.N. They're brown, right?) 

"Serenity, how good it is to see you!" smiled Clow Reed. "I trust you had a good time with Yue?" 

Serenity blushed. "Yes father." 

"Good! Now there's someone I want you to meet. This is Mizuki Kaho." He gestured to the woman. "She will be teaching you about earth." 

Serenity was shocked. Her father had blurted out the secret. Then it hit her. _He know I told Yue! He knew it was going to happen, so he didn't bother to keep it a secret!_

"You're right!" laughed Clow. 

Serenity sighed a sigh of relief. Then, realizing what he had done, she put her hands on her hips. "Don't you know it's impolite to read people's minds? Maybe I should start thinking in Lunarian. What would you do then?" she said, pretending to be angry. 

Clow laughed again, and Kaho chuckled. "My dear, I apologize. You're right. It is impolite, but I assure you, there is no need to think in Lunarian," said Clow. 

"Well, I could always think in Martian or Venusian or…" 

"English will be fine. I promise not to read your mind. I am quite surprise you have learned so many dialects. Maybe you should teach Yue the language of the moon, considering he draws his power from it." Suggested Clow. Yue nodded. 

Kaho and Cerberus tried to hide their smiles at Clow's obvious attempt at matchmaking (A.N. I can see it now: _Are you a wizard, witch, sorcerer, sorceress, guardian or royalty from another planet? Are you looking for that special someone? It so, come to Clow Reed's little shack of love…_ LOL) It was even harder when Serenity started to blush. 

"I could do that…but only if I learn how to speak Japanese and Chinese." 

"Well, I happen to know those two languages very well." Said Kaho. "Though I do not know if you can learn them both in a month…" 

"Maybe not, but I can learn some of one." Replied Serenity. "Plus, there's always next summer." 

"True enough," said Clow, "but you assume Kaho-chan will be here next summer." Serenity bowed her head. "I guess it's good that I hired her as your governess." 

Serenity's head shot up. A governess? She had never had a governess before. Sure, Setsuna had taught her about the past, her mother had taught her manners and diplomacy, but never a hired woman. 

"Serenity is that alright?" asked her father. 

"Yes!" answered Serenity quickly. "It's just I've never had a governess." 

"I hope I don't disappoint you." Smiled Kaho. 

"Oh, I'm sure you won't." said Serenity surely. 

* * * 

The years flew by and each summer Serenity would visit her father and learn the ways of magic and of Earth. 

But the young princess had another motive for visiting earth; to see Yue. At the age of sixty (though she looked sixteen), she had fallen in love. Unfortunately for the lovesick girl, it was her last summer of learning, for Kaho-sensei was growing old. 

One day, Serenity approached her father and asked, "Father why do other earthlings age quickly, but you and Kaho-sensei do not?" 

Clow sighed, "Kaho and I possess very strong magical powers; I more than Kaho, hence her aging faster. Of course one day soon, I will die. I must set my affairs in order before then." 

Serenity processed the information. Her father was going to die… She had never really thought about it. Then a worry hit her in the face. "What will happen to the Clow Cards?" 

Clow couldn't help but smile at his daughter. It was true she had grown fond of the Cards, as they had to her. He also knew that even with a new master, they would never harm and inch of Serenity. "The future of the Cards rests with a cherry blossom." 

"I see." Said Serenity thoughtfully. She then caught sight of Yue. "See you later!" she yelled while running out the door. 

Every afternoon, Yue and Serenity would enjoy each other's company. It used to be the time when she would teach him lunarian, but they had completed the lessons several years before. 

As the two sat under the largest Sakura tree, Serenity racked her brain for something to do. Out of the blue, an idea formed. _It's perfect!_ she thought. 

She stood up and said, "I know what we should do today!" 

"And that would be…?" asked Yue. 

"We should go flying!" cried Serenity happily. 

"Do you expect me to carry you?" wondered Yue, arching an eyebrow. 

"As a matter of fact I don't!" retorted Serenity. 

"Then how do you expect to fly about this afternoon?" 

"Like this!" Serenity closed her eyes, and willed her white wings to emerge from her back. 

Yue watched the scene unfold. When he saw the white dove wings come out of her back, he could hardly contain his gasp of shock. "You have wings?" he asked incredulously. (A.N. When I was writing this, the only word that popped into my head was "Duh!") 

"Yes, I was born with them." Replied Serenity casually. "Now let's go fly!" 

* * * 

It was the afternoon before Serenity was to return to the Moon Kingdom forever, and, like always, Yue and the delicate girl were together. She was sitting on his lap, head against his chest, and he was absent-mindedly stroking her hair. 

"I'll miss you." Serenity said abruptly. 

"I'll miss you as well." Replied Yue sadly. She was the first person to ever make him feel like he did now. The Moon Guardian felt wetness soak through his shirt. He looked down to see Serenity sobbing. 

"I don't want to leave…" she choked, "I love you." 

Yue was taken aback. It was the first time anyone had ever said that to him. Serenity looked up at him, waiting for him to reply. 

_Do I love her?_ he asked himself. _Is this what it feels like? If it is, how can I be sure?_

"Yue, do you love me?" she asked. He looked into her watery eyes. They were pleading with him. 

Yue turned his head away. "I don't know." 

The words hit Serenity like a slap in the face. _He doesn't know if he loves me?_ her head screamed. She had to get away. Serenity pushed herself up and ran. 

Yue let her go. As he watched the girl's back retreat, he couldn't help but feel awful. 

The morning came soon enough. Serenity said a tearful good-bye to her father, Kaho-sensei and Cerberus. The then took a deep breath. 

As she approached Yue, she pulled out a star shaped locket (A.N. yes it's the same one as in the anime.) and handed it to him. 

"I want you to have this," she said without looking into his eyes. "I magicked it so it only plays for us. You can return it during our next meeting." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hurried off. 

In a flash of bright light, her senshi were there to take her home. "Can we do Sailor Teleport?" she asked. 

"If you want to hime. It makes no difference to us." Answered Minako. 

Serenity turned to her father, "Now you will see what the broach does." Clow nodded. She took out the broach and cried, "MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP!" There was another flash of bright light, and when it died down, Serenity was standing there dressed like the other girls. "In this form, I'm know as Sailor Moon, champion of justice!" she stated. 

"Your aura has grown stronger." Replied Clow. 

"I know." She said. Serenity, or should I say Sailor Moon, gave her father one last hug, took the hands of Rae and Makoto. At once the girls yelled, "SAILOR TELEPORT!" and disappeared forever. 

~*~*~ End Of Memory ~*~*~

Yue placed his hand in his hands. He had long since realized that he had indeed been in love with Serenity. That woman tonight had reminded him of what he had lost. His face became wet as tears streamed down his face, something no one except Cerberus had seen him do. 

Little did he know, someone was watching, and reliving the exact same memories. 

A.N. *wipes a tear from her eye* I know, I know, that didn't end right. I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Here's a glimpse: 

_ "I'd like to introduce the new teachers." Said the principal of Tomoeda elementary as three figures walked onto the stage. _

Usagi watched in horror. She suddenly jumped up and screamed, "What are you guys doing here?!?!?" 

'Till next time! Ja ne! 


	9. The Three Figures

A.N. Welcome to another instalment of _Joined By One Man_! First of all, I'd like to thank all of you for you're supportive reviews! Secondly, I'd like to announce that this chapter isn't going to be the most exciting, but that it's going to have very important information. Also, I know that in the past, my chapters have been a little short. I will try and make longer ones. 

P.S. This takes place after Sakura changes all the cards. Eriol is still there because I want him to be, okay? 

**Joined By One Man**

_The Three Figures_

Usagi woke up feeling groggy. She had been tossing and turning all night. Just seeing him again had sent her emotions into over-drive. Why did he have to be there? Better yet, why was he crying? 

The girl sighed and decided it was time to get ready for school, work, whatever you wanted to call it. She changed into her Tomoeda High School uniform, as was required, and walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. 

_I feel like bacon and eggs,_ thought Usagi. She took out her frying pan and turned the stove on. While losing herself in her thoughts, various items were flying around the kitchen and settling themselves on the counter beside her. She shook her head and began to prepare her favourite dish. She smiled to herself. Magic is so handy! 

About twenty minutes later, Usagi was locking up and heading to school. _I can't wait for this day to be over, and it's just started!_ she thought. _Oh well._ She climbed into the elevator and headed to the ground floor. 

As she was leaving, she called good-bye to the doorman (AN: Yes, she has a door man.) and started to walk to school. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura was standing in a forest. It was night, and the stars could be seen glistening in the sky. Clouds hid the moon. 

_Why am I here?_

Up ahead was a peaceful pond. Though it was dark, Sakura could tell that it was crystal clear. She looked in the water and saw little fish swimming around. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the approaching figure. 

"Beautiful, aren't they?" asked a voice that sounded like bells. 

Sakura looked up and gasped. Before her was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Long silver hair was done up in peculiar for of pigtails: buns at the top with the rest streaming down. Her eyes were like looking into infinity; the bluest eyes could go. Her skin was pale, save for the golden crescent on her forehead. Sakura nodded. 

"Who are you?" asked Sakura. 

The woman smiled. "Can you not guess?" 

Sakura looked at the woman and one name flashed through her mind. "Serenity?" 

"Very good." 

"Where are we?" 

"In a dream." 

"Why?" 

Serenity grew serious. "I have come to say that things are happening. You must not interfere. It is fate. I know that you are the new card mistress, and you would like to help, but the best way is to trust." 

"Trust who?" 

"Sailor Cosmos. She means well, but comes off mean. If you had seen the things she's seen, you wouldn't take too kindly to being confronted by ten year olds, would you?" 

"I guess not." 

Serenity looked at the sky. "It is time for you to wake up now. Cerberus is shaking you." Sakura felt herself being torn away from the dream world. "_Good bye Card Mistress_." 

Sakura sat upright, gasping for air. 

"Finally! I thought you'd never…" Kero trailed off. "Sakura, are you alright?" 

"I saw her." 

"Who?" 

"Serenity." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The students of Sakura's class got into their seats as the bell rang. Terada-sensei and Usagi-chan were standing at the front. Usagi looked really tired. 

"I wonder what's up with her," whispered Tomoyo. Sakura nodded. 

"I still don't trust her," added Syaoran. "She didn't tell us about her aura!" 

"It's not you just walk up to someone and say, 'oh hi! I have magic'," said Sakura sarcastically. Syaoran blushed. 

"She isn't a threat," said Eriol. 

"Oh! Did you meet her as Clow Reed?" asked Sakura. 

Eriol smiled one of his mysterious smiles. "You could say that." 

"Settle down class. As you know, this morning we are having an assembly to welcome several new teachers. I want you all to be on you're best behaviour," said Terada-sensei in a menacing tone. 

The class made their way to the auditorium. (AN: I don't know if they have one, but play along.) Usagi found herself sitting between Sakura and Eriol. The lights dimmed and the spotlight was on the principal. 

"Erm, Yes. Welcome to the assembly. (AN: Principals have the corniest speeches) This assembly is to welcome some new professionals to the staff. The positions that need to be filled are as follows: music teacher, gym teacher and nurse. Now I expect you all…" 

Usagi stopped listening. She felt three familiar auras "No, please don't let it be them," she muttered. "Anyone but them." 

"Now, let's meet these fine young women! Miss Kaiou, Miss Ten'ou and Miss Meioh!" Three women walked onto the stage. The first had sea green hair and eyes. She carried an air of grace as she walked. The second looked like a man. She had short blond hair and blue(?) eyes. The third had black hair with a green hue to it. She had deeply tanned skin and magenta eyes that held great wisdom. 

They stepped up to the mike and waved. "Hey koneko!" smiled Haruka. 

Usagi couldn't take it anymore. She jumped up and yelled in anger, "What are you three doing here!?!" The entire school population turned to look at her, but she didn't care. 

"We're teachers," replied Setsuna calmly. 

Usagi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Riight, and I'm the Tooth Fairy. You and I both know why you're here! I can take care of myself! Why doesn't anybody trust me?" She cried as she fled. 

The new teachers shook their heads and sighed. Michiru stepped up to the microphone. "We're sorry you all had to see that. You see, we're S-Usagi's legal guardians. Apparently she wasn't too please to see us." The woman shook her head. "Don't hold it against her. She's had a tough time the past couple years." 

"Yeah, so if I hear that anyone is teasing her about this, I have a whole stack of detention slips!" This, of course, came from Haruka. You could almost hear the hard swallows from certain students. 

The rest of the assembly carried on without a problem. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, that was weird," commented Tomoyo when they had all gone outside for lunch. Her, Sakura and Syaoran were sitting together. 

"I know. It was totally unexpected," added Syaoran. He looked to Sakura who was surprisingly quiet. "What's on your mind Sakura?" 

"It's just this dream I had..." She continued to fill them in on the strange dream she had had. Her two friends listened intently. "And then today in the auditorium, Usagi said that no one trusted her. Is it a coincidence?" 

"It seems too intricate to be coincidence. Did Serenity look like Usagi?" asked Syaoran. 

"Sort of. I mean, they both had blue eyes, but I couldn't really tell." 

"Well, I for one, am not going to trust this 'Sailor Cosmos' right away. No matter how you put it, she's still attacking people," said Syaoran determinedly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi was sitting in a cherry blossom tree. It would have been beautiful if not for her troubled mind. _Why did they have to come? I am stronger than all of them, and they know it. They'll just get in the way!_

"You're probably right," came a voice from above her. It was Eriol. 

"Didn't I tell you it was impolite to read people's minds?" questioned an amused Usagi. 

Eriol laughed. "That you did. I'm sorry, it's habit." He jumped down to a branch closer to her. "But you know, they are just trying to keep you safe. I mean, what would happen if you died? The galaxy would never be the same!" 

Usagi sighed. "I hate it when you're right, father. I just feel, I don't know, betrayed. They couldn't trust me." 

"Oh they trust you, more than you'll ever know," replied Eriol. "By the way, how did you know it was me?" 

"You act, and look exactly like he did," sighed Usagi. She looked at him. "You have one of the keys you know. I'm going to have to take it." 

"I understand," said Eriol. "I have been watching you 'attack' people, as my cute little descendant likes to put it." Usagi laughed. "Which key do I have?" 

"You have Ami's key." 

"I see." 

"Yup." 

"Hey koneko!" Usagi looked down to see Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna standing at the base of the tree. "Can we talk to you?" 

"I'll see you later," she said as she climbed down. She then turned to the three. "Yes?" 

"We apologize for not telling you. We were just afraid you wouldn't let us come. I know to you we seem overprotective," Haruka snorted, "but we really mean well. We just don't want anything to happen to our precious hime!" said Michiru. 

Usagi's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry for overreacting. I just want you guys to trust me!" 

"But we do hime! We trust you with our lives!" exclaimed Setsuna. 

"Okay, just promise me one thing." 

"What?" 

"Don't interfere with my battles," said Usagi. 

Haruka opened her mouth to say something, but Michiru clamped her hand over it and said, "We can't promise anything, but we'll try." 

Usagi sighed again, "I guess that's good enough." She looked at the three of them. "I missed you guys so much!" The outer senshis laughed, and they all walked together back to the school. 

_______________________________________________________ 

A.N. Okay, I'm done. I know it's a little corny, but hey! I made this up today, so don't go flaming me! I know people wanted the Starlights to be in it, but I just can't see how they'd fit in. Maybe I'll find a part for them later. Anyways, have a good week. 


	10. A Simple Twinkling

A.N. Konnichiwa! Welcome to the 10th instalment of _Joined By One Man_! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but the reviews to update on my other story, _The School Of Cosmos_, were piling up, so I though I better do that one first. 

Ok people, I need your advice. Lets say that someone writes a story that is strikingly similar to yours. I said I would write an authors note to them, but my friend said, "Copying is the greatest form of flattery." Now I want to know what you'd do. Be honest! 

Anyways, on with the chapter! 

**Joined By One Man**

_ A Simple Twinkling_

"Ahhhh!" screamed Syaoran. It felt as though his heart was being ripped from his chest. 

"Hurry up Ancrondra! We need that key for Queen Beryl!" hissed Jadeite. 

Syaoran fought to stay conscious, but the overwhelming darkness seemed to engulf him. He passed out. 

There was a flash of bright light. As is withdrew, all that remained of Acrondra was a pile of dust. 

"You monster! He's only a child!" yelled Sailor Cosmos from a nearby ledge. She had been walking home from Eriol's house when she heard a scream. 

"What does it matter? Soon the entire planet will belong to Metallia!" said Jadeite confidently. 

Sailor Cosmos' rage grew. She held out her hand, palm opened. A staff with an orb on top materialized. The orb was fitted with little wings and above it was an eight-pointed star. "You have gone too far this time! You have murdered countless people, and for this you must pay!" She pointed her staff at him. "Cosmic Star of Death!" 

Jadeite never got a chance to scream before he was blasted into oblivion. 

Fearing the worst, Sailor Cosmos hopped down and sprinted to the unconscious Syaoran. The key, which had been inside him, was almost extracted, but a layer of flesh still covered it. Instead of using magic like Sailor Cosmos, the Negaverse simply pulled the key out. Setting to work, Cosmos muttered about the Negaverse and their gruesome ways. 

A few minutes later, she had the key in her hand, safe and sound. Syaoran on the other hand, was in bad shape. The area where Acrondra tried to take the key was swelling. 

"I have to heal him, he's family," whispered Sailor Cosmos. Placing her hands on his chest, she concentrated all her energy. She began the healing process. 

"Princess Serenity Usagi Tsuki Lunaria Reed! What on earth are you doing?" screamed a voice from behind her. 

Sighing because of lost concentration, she turned to see a red faced Haruka and a worried looking Michiru. 

"I was healing a family member," stated Sailor Cosmos angrily. "You just interrupted me! He's really hurt you know!" 

"Why don't you take him to the hospital?" asked Michiru. 

Sailor Cosmos rolled her eyes. "And how am I going to explain his injury? 'Well you see, there was this demon, and he wanted Syaoran's magic key…'" 

"I see your point," said Michiru. 

"But you're going to use up all your strength!" Haruka practically yelled. 

"Then you two will have to get ready to take me home!" retorted Sailor Cosmos. "Henshin, it'll be faster." The two nodded. 

"Uranus Planet Power!" 

"Neptune Planet Power!" 

"Make up!" 

A few seconds later, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune stood in front of her. 

"You wait until I'm done," said Sailor Cosmos turning back on her injured friend. 

Concentrating again, Cosmos focused all her inner energies to heal Syaoran. A few minutes later, the wound was fully healed. Sailor Cosmos smiled to herself, before falling backwards from exhaustion. At that same moment, Syaoran decided to wake up. 

Uranus and Neptune carefully sat Cosmos up. "Urrg, my head!" she grumbled. 

"You!" yelled Syaoran jumping to his feet. "Did you take something from me as well?" 

Cosmos opened her hand and peered at the little key with the symbol of Jupiter on it. 

"Hey! Watch it buddy! She just saved your life!" snapped Haruka. 

"Besides, if you so much as bruise her, you'll have to deal with us!" glared Michiru. 

"You guys! C'mon! He's only ten!" scolded Sailor Cosmos. 

"You saved my life?" asked Syaoran suspiciously. 

"Well I couldn't let you die, could I?" smiled Cosmos. 

"But you attacked Kinomoto-san and Mizuki-sensei!" objected Syaoran. 

"Things are not as they seem. All shall soon be revealed." 

With the help of Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, Sailor Cosmos stood up. With one final smile from Cosmos, the trio jumped off. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran walked to school the next morning, deep in thought. _What does she mean, 'Things are not as they seem'?_ he wondered. What are her motives? 

Fifteen minutes later, he was seated in class, waiting for Sakura to arrive. He desperately wanted to tell her what had happened. 

"Ohayo Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said cheerfully, as she sat down. 

"Sakura-chan, I had an encounter with Sailor Cosmos last night," said Syaoran seriously. 

"Really? What happened?" 

"She saved my life." 

"NANI?" 

Syaoran's eyes fell. "I had something she wanted, like your otou-san and Mizuki-sensei. The only problem was than an evil man wanted the object as well. He tried to take it. It hurt so much, that I fell unconscious. When I woke up, she was there with two other women dressed like her. One of the women told me Sailor Cosmos saved me. Sailor Cosmos also said, 'Things are not as they seem.'" 

With a thoughtful look on her face, Sakura was silent. After a while, she spoke, "So does this mean we can trust her?" 

"Definitely," smiled Syaoran. (A.N: I don't care if he's OOC! I want him to smile!) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi was walking through the park. She hadn't gone to school that day. She didn't think she could handle the children. 

Checking her watch, she noted it was three forty-five. While her gaze was down, she noticed a glint of gold. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was a star shaped locket… the locket she had made for Yue! 

_Yue must've dropped it!_ Usagi though as she picked it up and held it in the palm of her hand. The lid popped open and the melody started playing. The blonde quickly closed it and looked around to make sure no one had seen. _It would not be good if Yue found out!_

Moving her grasp to the chain, Usagi walked out of the trees. She saw Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Yukito walking home. _Touya must be working._

It seemed peaceful enough until a man with long, wavy brown hair appeared, floating midair… right in front of Yukito! 

_Why on earth would Nephrite be here? There's no key!_

"Pathetic human! Give me your key!" yelled Nephrite. 

Going on instinct, Usagi ran right in front of Yukito, arms outstretched. 

"Usagi-chan! Get out of here! You don't know what you're up against!" yelled Sakura. 

Usagi smirked. "I know perfectly well what I'm up against." Turning to Nephrite, she yelled," I don't know why you want Tsukishiro-san! He doesn't have a key, but if you want to try, bring it on!" She moved into a fighting stance. 

The locket slipped from her grasp. Without thinking, Usagi caught the locket part of it. The lid popped open and it started to play. There was a flash of light. Usagi looked down. Then, she felt a gaze upon her. She looked up, expecting to see Yukito's soft brown eyes. Instead, the eyes that stared back at her were ice blue. 

A.N. Whoo hoo! I'm done! And it's a cliffhanger!! ~loves to keep people in suspense~ By the way… THANK YOU! I won't deny it, I love getting reviews! 

Ja! 


	11. Only in your Dreams

A.N. I'm back to relieve you of your wonderings! Yes, in this chapter Yue finds out who Usagi is. I warn you, you probably won't like me after this chapter's finished. ~gets ready behind the couch~. Anyways, on with the chapter. 

**To Tenshi no Nozomi:** You make a number of very good points. Finally some criticism!!!   
1.I know she's really OOC. I have a perfectly good explanation for this. It will appear in a later chapter.   
2. LOL. I know I completely messed with the timelines. It's so outa wack it's funny. All I have to say is this: If I had stayed to the original timelines, this fanfic wouldn't have worked at all. (Even though I love the originals)   
3. Yeah, I'd understand where you'd be confused. This too was going to appear in later chapters, but I'll tell you all now. Mizuki-sensei died before the fall of the Moon Kingdom.   
4. The colour thing. Yes, I can see where you'd get the funny mental image, but just for the record, I tried writing, "The one wearing _____ is…". It sounded even worse.   
5.Yes, Usagi is some thirty years old, but remember, lunarians are known for their long life spans. According to the anime (or maybe the manga, I can't remember), lunarians live for a thousand years. To them, people of thirty years would still be children.   
I hope this answered all of your questions. I thank you for acknowledging that I left out a few details, but as I said, it was all going to be explained in later chapters. 

**Joined By One Man**

_Only in your Dreams_

"Yue!" gasped Usagi. _So much for keeping it under wraps._

The Moon Guardian slowly approached her slowly. "Serenity? Is that really you?" Usagi's eyes dropped as Yue brushed a stray hair from her face. 

"Not now," whispered Usagi pulling away. 

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" smirked Nephrite. "The sappy little moon princess and a keeper of Ginzuishou fragment key." 

"She's Serenity?" asked Tomoyo. 

"Serenity's the Moon Princess?" questioned Syaoran. 

"There's a moon princess?" wondered Sakura. 

Spinning around, Usagi glared at the evil general. "He does not have a key you fool! If he did, I would be able to sense it!" 

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" smirked Nephrite, pulling out a black crystal and aiming it at Yue. 

"Not today!" yelled Usagi. "Cosmic Star Power… Make up!" Her eyes went silver, as did her hair, growing long and wrapping itself into heart shaped odangoes. Her clothes dissolved into a white fuku. An eight-pointed star appeared on her forehead, breast and pelvis. A silver cape adorned her shoulders. 

"Serenity… what happened to you?" asked Yue. 

"All shall be explained later," answered Sailor Cosmos. 

"Let's see if I've got this straight: Usagi is Serenity _and_ Sailor Cosmos?" wondered Tomoyo. 

"Yes, I think that's how it goes," responded Syaoran. 

"My, we are full of surprises, aren't we?" drawled Nephrite. 

It was Sailor Cosmos' turn to smirk. "More that you can imagine." Pulling off her cape, a pair of white dove wings emerged from her back. Holding out her hand, the staff of Diana materialized. "Let's fight!" With a flap of her wings, Sailor Cosmos was airborne. Yue tired to follow, but Sailor Cosmos motioned for him to stay down. 

The battle began. Cosmos would and attack and Nephrite would faze out. Nephrite would appear, attack and Cosmos would faze out. This continued for a while, each only scraping the opposition with their attacks. Finally the two were facing each other. Sailor Cosmos was about to attack when… 

"Hime!" four voices called out. 

Sailor Cosmos looked down to see Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru standing at the edge of the wood. 

In the second that her attention was diverted, Nephrite fazed out and appeared right in front of Sailor Cosmos. A sword materialized in his hand, and he plunged it into her abdomen. 

Sailor Cosmos screamed as pain rushed through her lower torso. She struggled for breath. Silver blood soaked her fuku. She could see Yue rushing towards her. Gripping her staff tighter, she pointed it at Nephrite, and managed to struggle out, "Cosmic Star Of Death!" The blast killed Nephrite and knocked Yue to the ground. 

Cosmos floated for a second, before plunging to the ground. Her wings vanished back into her back and her fuku turned into silver ribbons, fluttering around her. 

Sakura was about to summon her staff to save Sailor Cosmos when the most extraordinary thing happened. The Windy flew out of her purse and caught the senshi before she hit the ground. 

"Serenity!" yelled the outers as they rushed towards their princess. Sailor Cosmos turned back into Usagi. When the four reached her, Hotaru kneeled next to her. 

"Hotaru? Can you heal her?" asked Setsuna. 

"Not completely," replied Hotaru. She put her hands on the wound and they glowed purple as the sign of Saturn appeared on her forehead. 

"Don't wear yourself out," said Setsuna. Thirty seconds later, Hotaru pulled her hands away. 

"I can't do anymore without passing out." 

By now, Yue had gotten to his feet and was walking towards Serenity. He was about four feet from her, when Haruka and Michiru stepped in his way. 

"Let me pass," he growled. 

"No way wing boy! You're not getting passed us!" Haruka growled back. 

"You put our princess in danger! You don't deserve to see her!" Michiru said in a deadly calm voice. 

Yue's eyes narrowed. "Do you think you can stop me?" 

An evil smile crept to Haruka's face. "We don't think so… we know so! Uranus Planet Power…" 

"Neptune Planet Power…" 

"Make up!" With a flash of sea green and yellow, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus materialized. 

"You're Sailor Senshi?" asked Yue. 

Neptune rolled her eyes. "How very observant of you." 

"Let me see her!" said Yue fiercely. This caused Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo to gasp in shock. Yue was always so impassive. 

"Haven't you been paying attention?! Because of you, she almost died! We should kill you right now!" yelled Uranus. "Uranus World Shak- " she abruptly stopped. 

With the help of Hotaru, Usagi had staggered in front of Yue. She glared at the two. "I didn't save him so he could be killed by you! What do you have to say for yourselves?" 

"Gomen nasai Yue-san," Neptune said calmly, without a moment's hesitation. 

Usagi turned to Uranus and arched an eyebrow. "Haruka." 

Uranus sighed. "Gomen," she grumbled. 

"Right then. Setsuna, can you take me home?" asked Usagi weakly. 

"Of course Serenity-hime," smiled Setsuna. She muttered a few words under her breath and transformed into Sailor Pluto. She then created a portal. Uranus, Neptune, Hotaru and Usagi all walked towards it. 

"Wait!" cried Yue. "Will I see you again?" 

Usagi turned back to him and gave a small smile. "Yes, but for now it will only be in your dreams." The five stepped into the portal and vanished. 

________________________________________________________________ 

A.N. ~dodges the things that are thrown at her~ Whoa, people calm down! I know this wasn't the ending you all wanted, but don't worry! They'll get together eventually! 'Till then, have a great weekend! 


	12. Author's Note

A.N.: I am sorry, this isn't a chapter, this is merely a little note from me. I have mid-terms this week, and probably will not be able to update until sometime next week. I am sorry for the delay, but I mean, as much as I hate to admit it, school is way more important. 

On top of that, I feel horrible. I don't know what I have, but whatever it is, I want it gone! My mother almost took me to the hospital this weekend because I felt like I had been run over by a truck. On top of that, my throat is sore, I have the sniffles, and a cough that is hurting my ribs. I am really surprised I can even type at this point, considering I only got about 2 hours of sleep last night. 

I hope you will all find it in your hearts to forgive lil ol' me. I tried to type the next chappie today, and, as you can see, it isn't posted. My creativity is sick too! :( But as I was saying, I will try to have the next chapter by sometime in the middle of next week. 

'Til then, 

_Star-chan_   
Sakura-Star-Magick 


	13. People Of The Moon

A/: IM BACK! After a VERY severe case of writers block, I finally got my inspiration back, thank God! Sorry for making you people wait so long ^^'. As compensation, this chapter is longer than usual. 

**To Tenshi No Nozomi (again):** Again, you make very good points.   
1. Ok, yeah. Sailor Cosmos could kick Nephrite's little a$$ to kingdom come in the manga/anime, but don't you think it's better that there's a little action. I mean, if she just walked up to them and destroyed them in ten seconds flat it would get a little boring? That's just my opinion... you are intitled to your own.   
2. Ok, the outers are OOC. I get it. I'm sorry about that, but I haven't read the manga since June, and I stopped watching the anime. As you all can tell, I'm not japaneese, so all I've seen is the dub, and to be quite honest, it's really painful to watch. *turns on the dub and laughs her head off at the scouts' stupid lines* Anyways, many people have commented that Michiru would never make that comment. Ok for this, I have two reasons: The first is that she can't be perfect, and she always is in fanfictions. The second is that Haruka couldn't be the only one talking with Michiru just standing there filling her nails or whatever.   
3. Hotaru isn't the healing type. ** That isn't true!!!** In the anime (and maybe the manga, can't remember), Hotaru _does_ have the power to heal injuries. Trust me, Saturn is like my fave. character, I know theese things.   
4. Why would Setsuna ask if she's the guardian of time? ^^' I am ashamed to say, I forgot that she knew practically everything. Oops? Also, you questioned about her creating a portal. I'd say she could do that, because she is the senshi of time and space. When I think of space, I think of portals and dimensions, not stars and stuff.  
5. You asked where the inners were. *explains patiently* They fused with _Princess_ Serenity to become Sailor Cosmos. In other words, they're a part of her.   
Hope that clears everything up. 

P.S. This chapter is **VERY** important. (FLUFF) 

**Joined By One Man**

_Moon Confrontations_

Usagi groaned as she sat up in bed. She pulled her white satin nightie down from around her waist. (A.N: Don't you hate it when that happens?) After fleeing the scene of the battle, the outers had brought her to their mansion on the outskirts of Tomoeda. She didn't bother to ask when or why they'd have a mansion in the quiet little town. She felt she already knew. 

"Ohayo hime," smiled Michiru walking in with a food tray. Usagi sat up a little straighter and crossed her legs so the tray could be placed easily in her lap. 

"Ohayo Michiru-chan," greeted Usagi. "You really didn't have to bring me breakfast. I could've just eaten downstairs with you guys." Michiru placed the tray on her princess' lap. The sweet smell of food wafted up, delighting Usagi's senses. "Mmmmm, omelette!" She hungrily dug in. 

Michiru sighed, "After yesterday, we want you to be safe. All that business with Yue... We want you to rest up." 

Halting her eating for a moment, Usagi frowned at the Neptunian princess. "First of all, it wasn't Yue's fault! I would have fought to save any person's life. In fact, when I started fighting, I didn't even know he was Yue! I thought he was Tsukishiro Yukito!" The blonde took another bite of omelette then went back to her speech. "Besides, it was you four that distracted me! No offense or anything-I know you were just shocked and it was a natural reation- but that's why I didn't want you guys to get involved in my battles. You think I'm a piece of glass!" 

Michiru bowed her head. "I understand Serenity-hime. We didn't mean to blame Yue, we just didn't want to admit that the blame was ours." 

"I understand that," Usagi said. "I think I'll need a while to cool off. No offense, but I wouldn't want to snap at anyone. Do you know any place I could go to lose myself?" 

"The museum?" suggested Michiru. "Appart from the wonderful paintings, there is also an exibit. Perhaps it is the perfect place to think things over." 

Usagi smiled. "That's perfect! I'll just get dressed and head over!" 

"Would you like Haruka to drive you?" inquired Michiru. 

"No thanks, I think I'll walk. It's such a nice day outside!" Eating the last bite of her breakfast, she carefully slipped out of bed and headed to the closet. "Wow, you guys brought over all my things!" She went inside and picked out a jean skirt and a white blouse. Changing quickly, she walked out and said, "I'm going now. Don't expect me for lunch! Bai bai!" Usagi ran out the door and down the stairs. 

As she passed the kitchen, someone called out, "Koneko!" 

"What is it Haruka?" sighed Usagi. 

"Where are you going?" asked Haruka suspiciously. 

"Out," the princess said simply, walking out the door. Haruka tried to follow, but Michiru (who had just come down the stairs) held her. 

"Michi?" 

"Leave her be," said Michiru, looking at the door. 

Usagi walked slowly along. It was a beautiful day. The sun was high in the sky, white cotton candy clouds floating around it. Birds sang cheerfully. Usagi sighed happily. _Finally, time of my own! No senshi, no distractions..._

"Usagi-chan...er...Serenity-hime!" a sweet voice called out. The blonde turned around to see Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo rushing towards her. 

"Ohayo minna," sighed Usagi again. _There goes the 'time of my own' plan!_

"Where are you going?" asked Tomoyo. 

"The museum," said Usagi. _Should I? Oh, what the heck!_ "Would you three like to join me?" 

"Sure Serenity-hime!" chirped Sakura. 

"Please, Usagi-chan is fine," replied Usagi, waving off the title. The quartet continued to walk. Sensing their curiosity, she said, "Ask me whatever's on your mind." 

"What was Clow Reed like?" "Why did Windy help you?" "Why aren't you and Yue together?" came the four questions. Laughing, Usagi answered, "Clow Reed, my otou-san, was wonderful. He was caring, patient and intelligent, though he had many secrets. When I was young, I used to spend my summers with him, just like I told you in class, where he would teach me how to handle my magic. The reason that Windy reacted to me was simple: during these "summers of learing", my father let the cards become acquainted with me. I loved those cards, and still do. They, in turn, develloped a sort of protective instinct for me, and would never hurt me, even if you ordered them to. (forshadowing in chapter 8) As for why Yue and I aren't together, that's quite simple: he doesn't love me. I asked him once if he did, and he couldn't answer." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Well, enough about that! Let's get going!" 

The three kids looked at each other, nodded, and started to walk with Usagi. _I hope this works!_ thought Sakura. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

The quartet reached the museum about fifteen minutes later. They walked in and proceeded to go to the painting gallery. After looking for some time, Usagi halted in front of o painting. It was a painting of a white palace, with dome roofs and long windows. From the tallest roof of the palace, a crescent moon was fixed on steaple. Behind the palace, was the Earth, hanging in the sky. (A/N: This is really hard to describe, so here's a picture! _Disregard the words_.) 

"Wow that's beautiful!" exclaimed Tomoyo. "Is that the Moon Kingdom?" 

"Yes," said Usagi sadly. 

"Who painted it?" wondered Syaoran. 

"I did." 

"Really?" asked Sakura. 

"Yes, though it was a long time ago," said Usagi. "C'mon! Let's go see the new exibit." Walking away, she didn't hear the next few words exchanged by the fourth graders. 

"When is he going to be here?" whispered Syaoran impatiently. 

"Soon," replied Sakura. "Let's go!" 

After checking out the sculpture gallery, they decided it was time to head over the monthly gallery, where each month, they have a new exibit. The exibit this month was called "People of the Moon". (A/N: Couldn't resist!) Usagi shook her head and walked in. 

All around the gallery were artifacts, Lunarian artifacts. Gasping, Usagi made her way around the room. She found several things she reconized, like her hand mirror and one of her necklaces, but what really got her was what was hidden down one of the short halls. It was Selene's mirror. 

This mirror had been most important on the moon. This was how they solved what little crimes there were. You see, the mirror showed what you really were, be it a demon or a liar. No matter what magic you used, it would always show the truth. 

Taking a deep breath, Usagi walked down the hall and stood before the mirror. _Now I will see..._ She waited a few seconds. A fog began to swirl in the mirror, forming into shapes. Soon, the very last of the fog had cleared away and Usagi let out a sob. 

There in the mirror, was her. Not her as she was now, with her normal blue eyes and golden hair, but her as Serenity, with deep cerulean eyes and long silver-white hair. That's not why she was so affected though. It was for the fact that around her reflection, stood Ami, Minako, Rei and Makoto, all clad in senshi uniform. While her Serenity reflection did the same movements as her, her friends' reflections were all smiling sadly and waving. 

Usagi didn't notice Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo leaving. She didn't notice that it was now dark and the museum would be closing soon. All she saw was the reflection in the mirror. That is, until something interupted her. 

"Serenity?" came a deep, husky voice. 

Whirling around, the blonde came face to face with Yue. "Yue," she gasped, "what are you doing here?" 

"I came here to talk with you," he said simply. "Please come with me." 

"Why should I?" 

Yue sighed, something he did not do often. _Does she hate me? It doesn't matter, I have to talk to her!_ "Please Serenity, just come with me." He held out his hand. 

_Oh, why did he have to be so irresistable? No! You will not think those thoughts! You got over him along time ago... I think. Urg! Why me?!_ After battling with herself, she extended her hand to grasp Yue's. 

"Come," he said. Yue led her outside, scooped her up and flew up to the roof, so that they were right under the moon. He then sat her down, and sat down next to her. 

"Now Serenity, why are you here?" asked Yue seriously. 

Turning her gaze to the moon, Usagi began to tell her tale. "It was the night of my 325 birthday (A/N: O.o She's old). It started out great: dancing and feasting. Then Beryl, infused with Metallia, attacked. My senshi and I tried to fight them off, but there were too many. My mother called us back, and fused us together. Then, we sealed all the Lunarian souls into the Ginzuishou. This caused much strain on the Ginzuishou and it broke into five keys, planting themselves into unborn people. I teleported away from the moon just as it was destroyed. Then, I had to live in secrecy for two-hundred years. I noticed that I develloped traits from all of my senshi, like Makoto's ability to cook. (A.N: There's the reason she's so different!) One day, I sensed the Clow Cards changing form. Curious, I came here, only to discover that the keys of Ginzuishou were here as well. I started taking them, before the Dark Moon Kingdom could, for they wanted the Ginzuishou as well. I had no idea that you and Cerberus were here." 

"Would you have come, had you known?" inquired Yue. 

"Probably not," she admitted. 

"Then I am glad you did not know," said Yue, looking up at the sky. 

"Why?" wondered Usagi, staring at him intently. 

"Because all these long years I have wanted to see you again," said Yue, meeting her gaze. Usagi was taken aback and her eyes were questioning. Yue leaned closer. "Ashiteru Serenity." 

Time stopped for the blonde. _Ashiteru... He loves me?_ Usagi knew at that moment that she still loved Yue, that she always had. "Oh Yue!" She buried her head in his chest. "Oh, ashiteru Yue, ashiteru!" 

Yue's heart seemed to swell with those words. Wrapping his wings around them, he titled his chin towards her and kissed her gently. The kiss grew more passionate, as each was fuelled by such deep love and longing. 

Down below, in the cover of the bushes, three figures watched happily. 

"Kawaii!" squealed one of them. 

* * *

A/N: They got back together! They got back together! I know that's the part you all were waiting for! I hope I made up for my absence! Oh! One thing! Could you guys read my new fic: _Of Sun, Moon, and Cards_. The writing style is totally different, but I think you'll like it anyways. *whispers* I haven't said what it's a crossover with yet, so you'll just have to find out! 


	14. The Battle of Death

A/N: Ha! I finally got to write this chapter! This is one of the chapter's I've been planning since the beginning. Ok, just to let you know, you better get your tissues, cause there will be serious water-works in this chapter. Speech like this ~….~ is lunarian, just like in The School of Cosmos, which by the way, I have already gotten ideas for the sequel. Oh yeah, go me. Don't expect it too soon though, 'cause I want to finish this fic, and get at least two more chapters in my new one. Enjoy your read! 

**Joined By One Man**

_The Battle of Death_

The day was pleasant. A crisp breeze pushed puffy clouds past a blazing sun. 

Today was a good day for Touya. Today, he was meeting Yukito for lunch and, although it would probably cost a small fortune, it would make for a great afternoon. 

True, ever since Touya had found out that his best friend and love interest was really a guardian to Sakura, he had been a little nervous, but that was to be expected. How many other people could say that another person was watching through their boyfriend's eyes? The fact made him a little self-conscious sometimes. 

The thing Touya did to make up for that was simple: remember that Yukito and Yue were two different people. 

"Toya!" called an all too familiar voice. Touya turned to see Yukito rushing towards him. 

"Konnichiwa Yuki!" replied Touya. "Ready for lunch?" (A/N: need he even ask?) 

"Hai," smiled Yukito. "Sorry I'm late! Yue was out late last night and by the time I got home, I couldn't get to sleep, so I'm a little tired today." 

Touya frowned. "What was he doing?" 

"Uh, I-I don't really know," stuttered Yukito, blushing. _I don't think it would be wise to tell Touya. I don't want him to get angry._

Touya looked suspicious, but let it go. "Come on, let's go eat." 

"Okay!" 

Hand in hand, the two walked to the outdoor patio where they would be dinning. After placing their orders (Yukito's significantly larger), the two began talking. Had Touya still had his magic, he would have felt the evil, but seeing as he had given it away, he did not. One, however, did and Yukito's eyes flashed to an icy blue for a second. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi's laughter abruptly silenced. The outers looked at her strangely. Her senses tingled, telling her the evil was growing stronger. Jumping up, she said in a deadly voice, "It's time." 

Michiru gasped, Hotaru shut her eyes tightly and balled her hands into fists, Setsuna gave a sad smile and nodded, while Haruka glared, jumped up and said in a stern voice, "I will not let you go alone! No scratch that! I won't let you go, period! Let the planets' armies take care of it! They should defend their own kingdoms, like the Lunarians did!" 

"You know they can't do it," said Usagi softly. "And even if they could, they wouldn't listen to you, even if you are the princess of Uranus, and they think I'm dead, not to mention the fact that I wouldn't be able to face them." 

"She's right Haruka," agreed Setsuna sadly. "She must do this alone." 

(A/N: Ok, if there are young readers (12 and under) skip Haruka's speech. I couldn't find a non-swear word that gave the same affect) 

"Bull shit!" exclaimed Haruka angrily. "I'm not about to let my princess die at the hands of that bitch and her shitty little minions!" 

"Do you have that little faith in me?!" demanded Usagi. "I can beat her! In case you've forgotten, I'm Sailor Cosmos! And if that isn't enough, I was the daughter of the most powerful sorcerer on earth, AND I am the heir to the Ginzuishou! Call me crazy, but I think I have a fair chance!" 

"Haruka," said Michiru, putting a hand on her lover's arm, "you must believe in her. If you don't, then all is lost." 

Usagi walked forward and took Haruka's hands in her own. "Trust in me Haruka. I can do this." Tears started to streamed down her face. 

"I do," said Haruka, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "I always have, and always will." (A/N: Aww! Kawaii! ^^) 

"Thank you," smiled Usagi in return. "I shall not be leaving just yet." Her eyes trailed to the door. "I have someone I must say good-bye to." 

"Is it Yue?" wondered Hotaru innocently. 

Looking nervously at Haruka, Usagi nodded. "I have to bid him farewell before I leave. I don't want him to feel betrayed the way I did." 

Much to everyone's surprise, Haruka's face broke out into a grin. "Go get him koneko!" she said and winked. 

A light blush appearing on her cheeks, Usagi nodded and walked towards the door. "See you all later! Don't go thinking up any plans, 'cause I'll know about them! Ja!" 

The crisp breeze made Usagi's seemingly blonde hair dance. Closing her eyes she focused her energy on searching for Yue. This took a great deal more magic than usual (which still wasn't a lot at least by her standards) because Yukito was in possession of the body. 

Getting his location, Usagi started walking. She pulled her jean jacket closer around he. She looked at the beauty around her, the beauty of earth. 

How ironic it was that all she wanted during her childhood was to be on earth, and now she had a chance to stay forever, but all she wanted was to back home. Yes, the moon was a home the earth would never be. 

Rounding the corner, her heart lifted as she saw the familiar silver hair of Tsukishiro Yukito. When she saw the person next to him however, her heart dropped. Kinomoto Touya. 

She hadn't talked to Sakura-chan's onii-chan very much during her stay in Tomoeda, but that didn't mean she hadn't heard things. Apparently, Touya was very protective of his best friend. When girls approached Yukito, Touya was always there to tell them to go away, not that Yukito minded. There was even a rumor that the two were a couple, but the two men neither denied nor confirmed anything. 

_What happens if they're together?_ wondered the tsuki no hime, biting her bottom lip nervously. _What should I do? What happens if they want to be alone?_ She sighed. _Now what?_ After contemplating it for a few moments, she decided to throw caution to the wind. 

She walked nervously up to the table where Yukito and Touya were sitting. They didn't notice her so she cleared her throat. Both heads turned towards her. Touya frowned while Yukito smiled. "Er, konnichiwa Tsukishiro-san, Kinomoto-san." 

"Konnichiwa Tsukino-san," smiled Yukito. 

"Tsukino," nodded Touya, still fowning. "Is there something you want?" he asked coldly upon seeing the pink flush on his Yuki's cheeks. 

Ignoring the tone, Usagi turned to Yukito. "If it's not too much trouble, could Tsukishiro-san take a walk with me?" Yukito looked at her questioningly. _I need to talk to Yue..._ drifted through his head. 

Yukito was about to agree when Touya interrupted. "Sorry, we were planning on doing something this afternoon. Yukito doesn't know because I made the reservations as a surprise. We have to go now if we're going to make it." 

Holding back the tears that threatened to fall, Usagi choked out, "W-well, that's okay. ~I'm leaving now Yue. Got to save the solar system. Ashiteru.~" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she turned and ran from the scene. 

Yukito's eyes turned ice blue and he turned towards Touya. Right away, Touya could tell that it was no longer his friend Yukito, it was Yue. 

"What was that for?" growled Yue through Yukito's mouth. (A/N: Is it just me, or would Yue be really scary growling? ^_^') 

Touya swallowed loudly, then getting back his nerve, he said, "I thought she was some girl trying to ask Yuki out, but I guess I was wrong, ne?" 

Yue was not amused. "This was perhaps the last time I may see her alive you bakaryou!" (A/N: Eeep! Yue's mad) 

"What do you mean?" asked a shocked Touya. 

Yue/Yukito closed his eyes in what was obviously pain. "She fights for the solar system today. She fights for life on all the planets. Today she fights the evil that destroyed her kingdom." Yue/Yukito opened his eyes and Touya saw unshed tears glistening his eyes. 

"You love her, don't you?" asked Touya, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"More than you could ever know," confirmed Yue. "I will return the body to Yukito." Ice blue eyes faded to a soft brown. Yukito looked around. "What happened?" 

"Nothing, but I think you better follow Tsukino," said Touya, smiling sadly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

She ran. 

She didn't know where she was going. 

How could life be so unfair? 

She didn't even know if Yue had heard her good-bye. 

She kept running, and then… 

She tripped. 

"Itai! Why did the old Serenity have to come out now?" she cried. A horrible battle was upon her, and she had just lost the chance to say good-bye to the only man she'd ever loved, so _why_ was the klutzy princess coming out now?! 

"Usagi-chan? Are you alright?" The distressed princess looked up to see Sakura coming out of the trees. Emerald eyes shone with concern. 

Shakily lifting herself off the ground, she smiled weakly at the young girl, though tears were still falling. "Iie, I'm not, but it doesn't matter anymore. I have a duty and if I die while doing it, so be it! At least with my sacrifice, my kingdom will be safe." 

Sakura gasped. "What are you talking about Usagi-chan? What's going on?" 

"I'm going to fight," replied Usagi, getting to her feet. "I'm going to have to kill Metallia and Beryl. It's really too bad I haven't found the last key. It would be so much easier with the Ginzuishou." 

"Anno, Usagi-chan?" asked Sakura shyly. "Do you think that maybe, I have the key? I mean, the rest of the people with keys were somehow connected with Clow Reed, and I have his old cards, so I was wondering…" 

Usagi felt out with her power, trying to see if Sakura had any magic that wasn't her own. The only thing she could feel was moon magic, but she always felt that as it was the force that made her and the inners one. 

"Sorry, no." Sakura's face fell. Usagi smiled sadly at her. "Thanks for trying though, it means a lot to me." That seemed to cheer Sakura up a bit. 

"When are you leaving?" wondered Sakura. 

Cerulean eyes turned towards the sky. Amazingly, the sky was getting dark at one-thirty in the afternoon. A wind came and blew her hair about. The blonde hair seemed to be blown out, being replaced by silver. Her eyes became even more blue. From the broach on her bosom, silver ribbons fluttered out and wrapped themselves tightly around her form. 

Four figures jumped down from the trees and kneeled, two on each side of Sailor Cosmos, as a black portal opened up in front of the silver-haired woman. 

"It is time for you to go Serenity," said Sailor Pluto, whom Sakura also recognized as Meioh-sensei. 

"Go keep some evil butt!" said Sailor Uranus (AKA Ten'oh-sensei) enthusiastically. 

"Be safe," said Sailor Neptune, also known to Sakura as Kaiou-sensei. 

"Come back to us," whispered Sailor Saturn. "We believe in you." 

"Thank you my friends," said Cosmos sadly. "I will win for you and the rest of the solar system." She peered around at them, and noticed Sakura had started to cry. 

True, Sakura didn't know exactly whom Usagi-chan was fighting, but Usagi had said it herself, she might not come back. She might die. Then hearing the senshi telling her to go… that was too much. How could they send their own princess off to die? The auburn-haired fifth grader was so wrapped up in these thoughts that she was a bit surprised when she was embraced in a warm hug. 

"Don't cry on my behalf Sakura-chan," whispered Sailor Cosmos. "And don't be angry with my senshi. They had to be convinced, especially Haruka." Cosmos looked pointedly at Sailor Uranus who grinned sheepishly. 

"But, but you might die!" sobbed Sakura into Cosmos' shoulder. 

"I do not fear death, but I do not wish to die just yet. My work is not yet finished." Her gaze moved to the moon. "I want my people back, my friends back, and my mother… but I don't have time for this, I must go now." Cosmos looked back at Sakura. "I hope to see you again, little card mistress." 

Getting back up, Sailor Cosmos started to walk towards the portal. _Good-bye Yue. I'm sorry I couldn't say it to your face._ She closed her eyes and started into the portal. 

"Serenity!" yelled a deep voice. 

Whirling around, she saw Yue flying towards her. A smile crept onto her face. The Moon Guardian landed in front of her, and put his arms around her. 

"I won't let you go," he said into her hair. 

"I have to," she replied into his chest. "I don't want the same fate that befell my kingdom to happen to the rest of the solar system." 

"But I just got you back!" said Yue gruffly. "I don't want to lose you again." 

"You won't, I promise. I'll come back to you," whispered Sailor Cosmos. She pulled his face down to meet hers and kissed him passionately. Then, backing into the portal, she said, "Syaonara Yue. Ashiteru." 

"Ashiteru, my tsuki no tenshi," whispered Yue as his love disappeared into the portal. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The magic in the air was strong. The battle was in full throttle. With all this going on, it was very hard for Sakura to pay attention to her otou-san. He was saying stuff about a speech and an exhibit, but all her thoughts were concentrated on Sailor Cosmos, Serenity-hime, Usagi-chan or whatever you wanted to call her. 

Sailor Cosmos' aura was strong; it was winning. There was a big flash of energy and Sakura gasped, causing Touya and Fujitaka to look at her strangely. 

Both auras were gone. The evil, as well as the moon princess, were dead. 

In Yukito's garden, a solitary figure with long, silver hair, ice blue eyes, and majestic swan wings fell to his knees in the moonlight. 

"Serenity... no," he whispered. He looked up at the moon, tears flowing from his face and screamed, "NO!" 

The cry echoed through the long, dark night. 

* * *

A/N: T_T Omg! I can't believe I wrote that! Poor Serenity! Nevermind that, poor Yue! It's a good thing this isn't the last chapter, ne? I'll have it posted soon... maybe. (insert evil smirk here) J/K. 


	15. The Union of Parting

A/N: Ok, this is the last chapter of "Joined By One Man". If the writing style is different, I apologize. I have just finished writing the next chapter of "Of Sun, Moon and Cards". Enjoy!

**Joined By One Man**

_The Magic of the Mirror_

It had been a month since Serenity had died while defending the solar system, but the pain was still heavy on many people's hearts, though none more so than Yue. If you though he had been distant before, that was nothing to how he was now. He didn't speak unless spoken to and usually gazed at the moon for most of the night. 

Sakura finally figured out what her father had been talking about that fateful night. He was holding a party in honor of the People of the Moon. Apparently, they had discovered some tomes and had been trying to decode them for quite some time. Finally decoded, they found that it gave history on the princess of the moon, a young woman called Serenity. 

According to the tomes, the princess had been a kind and gentle youth of only 427 years. The archaeologist rationalized that these people must have had a different way of counting years, because it was impossible for people to live that young, and judging by the paintings they had found, the girl in question looked no older than nineteen. 

The party was going to take place behind the university, on the shore of a man-made lake. A small stage had been erected, with Selene's mirror on one side, and a blown up portrait of the princess on the other. 

Sakura mad no move to tell her father that Usagi-chan had been the princess that he had been studying, and in fact the girl that had saved his life against the monster. It wouldn't really make sense to tell him now that she was... passed on. It would only bring grief to her father and remorse to her, for not telling him sooner. Of course, it wouldn't have been her fault, seeing as Fujitaka never mentioned what he was working on, but still. 

Seeing as he was in charge of the event, Fujitaka got as many tickets as he wished. He didn't need a ticket (obviously), but he got five for his children. Touya had decided to take Yukito, and Sakura was taking Tomoyo and Syaoran (much to Touya's displeasure). Also, many of Sakura's friends from school (Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, Naoko, ect.) had gotten tickets from their parents, who said that they didn't want their children to miss this once in a lifetime opportunity. Eriol had also gotten tickets for himself, Kaho and Nakuru (how, he would not say). And the outers had gotten tickets, through Haruka and Michiru's earthly fame. 

Soon, the night of the event was upon them, and people from all over the world were arriving. Sakura and company found their seats near the front and sat down, waiting for the show to begin. 

"This is so exciting!" squealed Tomoyo, pulling out her video camera. Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped. 

"Yeah just to think, a whole show about...Usagi-chan," said Sakura. The other two nodded sadly. Yukito, who was sitting on the other side of Touya, who was sitting next to Sakura, with Tomoyo and Syaoran on the other side of her, had his eyes flash ice blue. 

Fujitaka stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat. Immediately, the crowd silenced. "I would like to thank you all for coming to this most exciting event," said Fujitaka. "This is one of the most profound archaeology discovery in a decade. Welcome everyone to People of the Moon. 

"Now your probably all wondering, 'Why people of the moon?'. The answer is simple. According to the tomes, they were descendants of Selene, and most of the pictures have the sky with the earth in the sky. Many of you may scoff, but you will be mocking these peoples' beliefs. Of course, they're not true, but we must still respect them. 

"In most of the pictures, and or tomes, we hear of six people in particular. One, is the Queen, whose name is Selenity. Others are people named Mizuno Ami of Mercury, Aino Minako of Venus, Hino Rei of Mars, and Kino Makoto of Jupiter. The most important person is Princess Serenity. ("Hey, they forgot us!" growled Haruka) 

"Now, we have found a most remarkable artifact, which we have dubbed, The Moon Mirror. As you can see, it has a massive size, and instead of showing your real reflection, it magnifies it so that the image is in the middle of the surface. We have also noted that it does not always show your true reflection. This continues to puzzle us. 

"Now, I will ask my daughter, Sakura, to come before the mirror." 

Quite surprised, Sakura got up and walked on to the stage. With an encouraging nod from her father, she stood before the mirror and gasped in surprise. It wasn't her reflection. 

In the mirror, Sakura was dressed in the battle costume that she had been in when she fought Eriol. Her pink staff was in her hands, and the Sakura cards were fluttering about her. Her pink aura was visible around her, and something was pulsating above her heart. 

She pulled back her dress, so that the spot that was pulsating in the mirror was visible. What happened next surprised everyone. The moonlight hit the mirror and rebounded so that is hit the spot. With a flash of bright light, Sakura opened her eyes to see a tiny key floating in front of her, with the symbol of the moon. 

Setsuna nodded at the other outers, before throwing up the other keys, which they had claimed from Serenity's apartment. With one last look at them, she threw them in the air. The keys immediately glowed their respective colors and whizzed to the other. Then, all the keys floated over the water, while people in the crowd watched in amazement. 

The keys formed a circle, floated for a second, before rushing towards each other and fusing in the middle, forming the legendary Ginzuishou. The crystal began to pulsate and the water below it began to rise. It twisted and turned until it formed the silhouette of a woman with long hair done in half buns. The silhouette, which had no color, so it was simply water, lifted it's hands to cup the crystal. 

Beams of red, orange, green, and blue shot from the silhouette's abdomen and, shot to the stage. More silhouettes, formed: one of fire, one of an orange glow, one of electricity and one of ice. They solidified into girls wearing sailor fukus. 

"Hey! We're free!" exclaimed the one in orange. 

"Yeah! Go us!" cried the girl in green. 

"What is going on here?" wondered Fujitaka, not to mention most of the crowd. Yukito, however promptly changed into Yue, not caring if the whole world saw. (A/N: Can you just imagine the confusion? He he) 

"Well, it appears that the merger that was formed between our beings and Serenity's being split," informed the blue one. The other girls sweat dropped. 

"I think we got that Ami," sighed Rei. "Let's just watch..." Their gazes turned to the water. 

Great water wings immerged from the water silhouette's back. They wrapped themselves around the silhouette, forming a giant water ball. (A/N: funny mental images! *grins* I get those a lot, hehe) 

When the wings retracted, a beautiful woman with long silver hair and the bluest eyes you could ever see emerged, slowly descending until her bare feet touched the water. To everyone's amazement, her feet stayed flat on the water. Holding out a hand, the crystal floated into it. Slowly and gracefully, the woman made her way to the stage. 

People on the stage backed up in fright as she stepped on to it. Fujitaka however, approached her and asked, "Who are you?" 

"Do you not remember?" she asked, smiling and arching an eyebrow. 

"I-" started Fujitaka, but was cut off when a silver and white blur rushed passed him and enveloped the woman in a fierce embrace. 

"Serenity..." whispered Yue. "I thought you were dead." 

Serenity giggled, "I was." Yue looked at her in shock. "The Ginzuishou brought me back." 

"Never, do that again," whispered Yue fiercely, before claiming her lips in his. The kiss lasted until the two heard Minako, Makoto and Rei hooting. 

Laughing, Serenity left Yue's arms and walked up to the podium. "Welcome. I know you are all here for the people of the moon exhibit. Though the archaeologists did have a number of things right, most is wrong." 

"And how would you know?" asked an angry archaeologist. 

Suppressing her laughter, she merely pointed to the blown up painting of her and stated, "I am Serenity, princess of the "People of the Moon", though we prefer to be called Lunarians. As for Ami, Minako, Rei and Makoto, their not Lunarians at all. They come from a completely different race. Ami is Mercuranian, Minako is Venusian, Rei is Martian, and Makoto is Jovian. 

"You said that I couldn't possibly be four-hundred, and twenty-seven years old, but I am - was. I'm not anymore, seeing as I just died. Now, you all look at me like I'm crazy, but it's the truth. I hate to burst your bubble people, but magic exists, you're all just too blind to see it. You think all the weird happenings here in Tomoeda were just coincidence? Ha! I think not. 

"Two-hundred years ago, there was a kingdom on the moon. Now, I know that archaeologists have been looking for Atlantis for as long as you can remember. I hate to break it to you, but it's been visible the whole time. It's on the moon... or at least what's left of it. People from earth destroyed it, like I said, two hundred years ago. 

"Now, I don't blame Terrans, for they were possessed, but after I came to earth, for I was the only survivor, it took a while to warm up to them. Just weeks past, I defeated the evil that possessed you those many years ago. The catch? I died, but with the power of the Ginzuishou, I was brought back. 

"Now, I don't expect you to believe it, for it does sound pretty far fetched, and you don't know me, but I can turn into someone you might just believe." She waved her hand and her hair went blonde. There were gasps from all the people who went to the Tomoeda schools. "In this form, I am known as Tsukino Usagi. I'm guessing that if you didn't believe in magic before, you do now, ne?" 

Usagi changed back to Serenity. "I think it's time I brought back my kingdom." Her crescent moon wand appeared in her other hand, and she placed the Ginzuishou in it. Lifting it above her head, she cried, "Moon Restoration!" A beam of white light shot towards the moon. "It is done," she whispered. "It is time for me to return home." 

"No!" said Yue. "I won't let you go alone! I'm coming with you!" 

"Yue," said Serenity gently, placing a finger on his lips. "Your place is here. You have a duty to do, a duty to my father and a duty to Sakura-chan. She needs you. As powerful as she is, she still needs someone to train her, to guide her, to protect her. Okay, she has Cerberus, but c'mon, it's Cerberus." 

"I heard that!" came a small voice from the audience. 

Chuckling, Serenity shook her head. "You have to stay here Yue. We will see each other again... I promise. Nothing will keep me away. It's just that right now, Sakura needs you more than I do, and it would be selfish of me to keep you all to myself. Do you understand?" Yue nodded. "Good, then I must go now." She kissed him and backed away. "Senshi!" Within an instant, all the senshi were in a circle around her. "Let's go home," smiled Serenity. They all glowed their respective colors and shot up to the moon. 

Yue watched his love go, but knew she would be back soon. "Ashiteru Serenity." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ I hear the voice of my destiny call,  
And I know I must go find my way.  
The hardest part will be leaving you all,   
And I'll miss you more than words can say._

I'll be only a memory away...  
If you need me, you can call me anytime of day,   
I'll be there, it's okay,   
Only a memory away...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

** This weekend, the world suffered a great surprise. The archaeological find, dubbed "People Of the Moon", was discovered to be a real race that is alive today. Unlike being people that worshiped the moon, this race is actually from the moon. During a party honoring the people, the princess of these people, whom she called "Lunarians", emerged, along with several others. She said, and I quote, "Magic exists." This was further proven when, by a miracle, or her magic, her kingdom on the moon was restored, complete with people. This continues to baffle scientists, who have no reasonable explanation for this, save the "magic" theory.   
Apart from this, more races were found, thriving on each of the planets. When asked why astrologers never noted this fact, they could give no reasonable explanation. We can only assume that it was "magic".   
Earth and the other planets meet to discuss commerce this evening. The princesses of each planet will be standing in their parents' shoes.   
_ - The Tokyo Tribute _**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kinomoto Family   
You are invited to join in the celebration of the union of   
Princess Serenity Usagi Tsuki Lunaria Reed   
To  
Yue.  
in Holy Matrimony.  
Please reply to Hiiragizawa Eriol.   
Hope you can come! ^^

* * *

A/N: Hahahhaha! I'm done! Finally! Sheesh, that's a load off my chest. What a happy ending, ne? I bet you were sweating at the part where she said good-bye. I'm evil. So yeah, that's it. La Fin. The End. El Extremo. 

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! ^^**

If you want another CCS/SM crossover, check out my new fic, _Of Sun, Moon and Cards_. 

Bai bai minna! 


End file.
